My Heart Voice
by JungYoungest
Summary: [CHAP 8 IS UP] Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan. Kaihun Fanfic with other cast
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : I don't Like Him

.

.

.

.

.

Siang berganti malam. Matahari telah kembali bersembunyi. Tapi, sampai sekarang hyerin belum pulang juga. Oh ayolah kemarin noonanya hanya izin satu hari dan sekarang? Dia melanggar janjinya. Noona macam apa kau oh hyerin.

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga rumahnya. memikirkan noonanya yang tak kunjung pulang membuatnya sakit kepala. Mungkin segelas susu hangat mampu menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Oh jangan jangan sakit kepala ini efek karena sehun belum makan malam? Mustahil sekali.

"hyerin noona tak ada. Siapa yang akan memasak? Lalu aku makan apa?" gumam sehun dengan raut frustasinya. Sehun baru menyadari itu saat ia melewati kamar noonanya yang terletak di lantai pertama dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Sehun segera berbalik arah. Tak ada gunanya juga ia kedapur jika tak ada yang bisa ia makan. Apalagi sehun tak bisa memasak. semoga saja sehun masih baik baik saja esok hari setelah melewatkan makan malam.

"kau tak makan?" tanya jongin dari belakang sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh dengan malas kearah jongin.

"apa yang harus ku makan? Hyerin noona belum pulang" jawab sehun ketus

"aku memasakkan ramen untukmu. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan memakannya"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali sepupunya perhatian padanya. Atau jangan jangan..

"kau tak berniat meracuniku bukan?"

"apa itu menguntungkan untukku?"

Sehun diam. Kenapa jongin malah balik bertanya. Apalagi pertanyaannya sangat memojokkan sehun.

Sehun mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "baik aku makan"

Sehun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju dapur. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa suara jongin bagu—"

"YAK OH SEHUN"

Sehun segera menurunkan sumpit yang hampir saja menancap dimata kiri sang noona. Hyerin diam tak berkedip sama sekali. Sambutan kepulangannya dari menginap dirumah jinah sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal ia hanya berniat mengejek sehun saja.

Hyerin berjalan menuju meja makan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia menaruh beberapa kantung yang ia bawa di meja makan lumayan keras. Sedangkan sang adik hanya memasang wajah datar dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mencuci piringnya yang sempat tertunda.

"sambutanmu sungguh keren sehun. aku terkejut" cibir hyerin dari meja makan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat cuci piring.

"terimakasih. Kuanggap itu pujian" balas sehun ketus. Rasa kesalnya kepada sang noona belum reda rupanya.

"apa kau sudah makan? Aku membeli burger berukuran besar untukmu dan jongin"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan peralatan makan yang baru saja ia cuci.

"kalau begitu aku berikan pada tetangga kita saja"

Sehun yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan dapur segera mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menghampiri noonanya.

Sehun menarik kursi yang berada didepan noonanya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana

"maksud noona? Keluarga byun atau keluarga xi atau..."

"tadi aku melihat luhan saat aku baru saja pulang"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Luhan, cinta pertamanya telah kembali. Ohh betapa senangnya hati sehun saat ini. Ada banyak bunga bunga yang bertebangan dihati sehun sekarang. mendadak pipi sehun memerah.

Hyerin terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah adiknya.

"berikan pada luhan" hyerin mendorong kantung yang berisi burger kearah sehun

Sehun hanya menatap kantung burger itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"kau tak merindukannya? Baiklah aku suruh jong—"

"tidak, biar aku saja" potong sehun cepat. Hyerin tersenyum menang.

Hyerin memang sudah tau kalau adiknya itu mengalami penyimpangan. Hyerin tak mempermasalahkan itu karena hyerin adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Ia menyimpan banyak foto bahkan video yang berbau seperti itu. Mulai dari manga. Artis, sampai teman kampusnya sendiri.

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Dia harus memperbaiki penampilannya. Semua harus sempurna. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut? keren

Sepatu? Baru

Parfum? Wangi

Wajah? Bersih

Baju? Bagus

Celana? Sipp

Sehun tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Perfect. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"yak sehun. kau menghabiskan parfummu eoh? Aish hidungku" omel hyerin seraya menutup hidungnya. Hyerin kini sedang duduk disofa bersama jongin dengan tv yang menyala dan plastik plastik makananan yang berserakan dimeja.

Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapan noonanya. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sesekali ia menatap kearah kantung burger yang saat ini ia peluk dengan erat.

Brak

Pintu rumah keluarga oh tertutup dengan sangat keras Hingga membuat jongin dan hyerin terkejut dan geram sendiri. Terutama hyerin.

"dia mau kemana?" tanya jongin yang sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh dengan gerak gerik sehun.

"kerumah luhan" jawab hyerin santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"luhan? Siapa?"

"tetangga depan rumah yang baru saja pulang dari china"

"berlebihan"

"apa?"

"sehun"

"wajar saja. Coba bayangkan jika cinta pertamamu baru saja pulang dari negeri orang setelah berbulan bulan bahkan bertahun tahun meninggalkanmu. Apa itu masih bisa disebut berlebihan?"

Krak

Hati jongin pecah berkeping keping setelah mendengar penuturan hyerin. Wajar. Ya, itu wajar. Tapi bisakah sehun mendengarkan tangisan hati jongin sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil sehun pada luhan yang kebetulan sedang berada diluar rumah.

"sehun? wahh kau banyak berubah" puji luhan seraya memandang takjub pada sehun.

"hyung mau kemana?"

"hanya ingin melihat bintang saja. Kalau kau? Kau pasti akan berkencan bukan? kau harum sekali"

"aniya. Aku memang selalu harum dan tampan"

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sehun yang memiliki tingkat kepedean yang melebihi batas.

"hyung, hyerin noona menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu" ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan kantung burger yang sedari tadi ia peluk pada luhan

"apa ini? Burger? Wah"

luhan mengeluarkan dua burger berukuran besar dari kantungnya, lalu membuang kantungnya ke sembarang arah. ia menyerahkan burger yang berada ditangan kanannya pada sehun.

sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "untukku?"

"kita makan berdua oke?"

luhan mendukkan tubuhnya tepat didepan rumahnya tanpa alas apapun. Ia pun menarik tangan sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sehun dan luhan kini bagaikan anak hilang yang duduk didepan rumah orang tanpa satu helai kertas pun yang mengalasi mereka

Tapi, sehun menganggap ini adalah kencan.

Duduk berdua didepan rumah luhan, menikmati burger bersama, menatap bintang yang berkilau lalu menghitungnya satu persatu.

Ini kencan yang romantis bagi sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU PULANGGG" teriak sehun yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya yang sangat..

Sepi?

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Benar sepi. Tak ada suara tv ataupun suara noonanya yang sedang mengadakan konser dikamarnya.

"hyerin noona?"

"jongin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumahnya. siapa tau ia menemukan salah satu diantara jongin dan noonanya.

Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Rumahnya kosong.

Hanya ada oh sehun seorang.

Sehun menghentak hentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumahnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini berubah menjadi kesal.

Sehun milirik jam weakernya yang ia taruh diatas nakasnya.

Pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya sehun tidur. Tapi..

Ceklek

Sehun segera menatap kearah pintu. Jongin baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebuah.. gitar? Apa jongin baru saja membelinya?

"gitar? Kau baru saja membelinya?" tanya sehun

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "ayo kita coba"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "maksudmu?"

"ritualmu. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu"

Mendengar penuturan jongin, sehun segera menidurkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Sedangkan jongin sudah duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang sehun. ia sudah siap dengan gitar barunya.

Jongin mulai memetikkan gitarnya.

**_Manna bon jeok eoptjiman geu ae cham shirhda_**

**_(Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya)_**

_**Eolmana chowahaetkillae irae**_

_**(Seberapa besar kau menyukainya hingga seperti ini?)**_

"tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" potong sehun. sehun sedang bahagia sekarang. Kenapa jongin malah menyanyikan lagu menyedihkan seperti itu

"tugasmu hanya mendengarkan dan setelah itu tidur"

"tapi.. bolehkah aku.."

"tidak boleh. Aku yang akan bernyanyi bukan kau"

"baiklah"

Jongin kembali bernyanyi setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan tak penting dengan sehun

_**Eolmana saranghaetkillae irae**_

_**(Seberapa besar kau mencintainya hingga seperti ini?)**_

_**Keu saram eodiga keureohke chowani**_

_**(Apa dia begitu hebat?)**_

_**Neo cheongmal waeh ireoni waeh ireoni**_

_**(Kenapa kau seperti ini?)**_

Jongin berhenti. ia tersenyum saat mendapati sehun telah tertidur dengan damainya. Padahal ia baru menyanyikan beberapa lirik saja. Lirik yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

Cup

Jongin mengecup kening sehun.

Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat dengan penuturan hyerin tadi. Apa luhan orang baik? Apa luhan lebih tampan daripada jongin? dan yang terpenting. Apa luhan menyukai sehun seperti sehun menyukainya ohh bahkan sepertinya sehun sangat mencintai luhan.

Bisakah..

Bisakah..

"bisakah aku menggantikan posisi luhan dihatimu?" bisik jongin lirih

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOO..

Gimana? Gimana?

Memuaskan gak?

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan sequelnya.

Maaf juga kalau telat u.u

Jung mau membuat sequel yang berchapter

Dan satu chapter ada satu lagu.

Yang diatas adalah lagu IU – I don't like her / I really don't like her

Ada dua judul soalnya pas ngesearch di mbah googlenya ._. tapi lagunya sama kok

Maaf kalau isi lagunya gak nyambung sama isi hatinya jongin /bow

Terakhir..

Kritik dan saran jung tunggu di tempat yang telah disediakan di oleh ffn ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Please don't

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tring Tring Tring

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tring Tring Tring

Sehun mengucek ngucek matanya sebentar lalu segera meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. matanya membulat saat mengetahui pelaku penelponan yang sangat sangat mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari tepat di hari libur adalah oh hyerin, noonanya sendiri. ohh iya tadi adalah nada dering sehun yang terlampau unik tapi indah bagi sehun seorang.

Sehun menimbang nimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Lagipula untuk apa hyerin menelponnya di pagi buta seperti ini? Mengabari jika ia sedang menginap dirumah temannya huh?

Pada akhirnya sehun pun mengangkat telpon dari hyerin

"yeobose—"

"morning sehun. hehehe"

"menginap dirumah teman eoh?"

"lebih tepatnya menginap dirumah appa dan eomma"

"aku tau kau berbohong noona"

"memang jongin tak memberitahumu huh? Aku pergi saat kau terlalu asik berkencan dengan luhan"

"kalau begitu aku mau ikut"

"baiklah. Kau bisa menggantikanku mengikuti rapat dengan ahjussi ahjussi berwajah serius jika kau mau"

"No! Sampai kapan kau disana?"

"paling cepat tiga hari. Paling lambat satu minggu. Sudah ya. Panggilan internasional sangat mahal. See you.. tut tut tut"

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya ditempat semula. Hah noonanya semakin lama semakin aneh. Ngomong ngomong tentang noonanya ia jadi teringat jongin yang tak menceritakan apapun tentang kepergian hyerin ke rumah appa dan eommanya yang berada di amerika. Sehun jadi ingin mengomelinya. Sekalian melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kepada noonanya. Jahat sekali kau oh sehun.

Sehun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Ingat bukan jika sehun ingin mengomeli jongin?

langkah sehun tiba tiba terhenti tepat di cermin berukuran besar yang menggantikan kayu sebagai pintu lemarinya, dekat dengan pintu kamarnya dan juga bersebalahan dengan lemari milik jongin. Sehun menatapi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Kenapa pagi ini dia sangat berantakkan? Bukankah sehun tidur seperti pangeran setiap harinya?

"sepertinya aku perlu mandi terlebih dahulu. ya sepertinya begitu" gumam sehun. ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Jongin hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu lalu kembali menatap kearah Tv yang sedang memutarkan film favoritenya. Sesekali tangannya merogoh kedalam plastik plastik makanan ringan yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengisi hari liburnya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar tapi jongin masih saja tak memperdulikannya. Matanya sama sekali tak menoleh kearah pintu. Jongin berfikiran itu hanyalah orang iseng. Mana ada orang normal yang bertamu pada pagi hari? 9.00 am itu masih termasuk pagi hari bukan?

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dan ini adalah yang ketiga. Mau tak mau jongin harus membukanya karena sepertinya kali ini bukanlah orang iseng ataupun orang yang kurang kerjaan.

Ceklek

"annyeong"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tengah terseyum canggung kearahnya.

"siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya jongin berusaha seramah mungkin

"aku luhan dan aku ingin bertemu sehun. bisa kau panggilkan?"

Oh luhan ya?

First love sehun.

Tuhan kuatkan hati jongin.

"tunggu sebentar"

Brak

Jongin menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa membiarkan luhan masuk setelah menyuruh luhan untuk menunggu.

"sehun" panggil jongin pada sehun yang kebetulan telah rapih dan sedang duduk, menonton film yang tadi ditonton jongin.

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin malas. Wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat "apa?" tanya sehun ketus.

"luhan mencarimu" jawab jongin pelan.

Semoga sehun tak mendengarnya. Semoga sehun tak mendengarnya.

"apa? Luhan hyung mencariku?" tanya sehun antusias

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "ia menunggumu didepan"

Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu untuk menemui luhan. Wajahnya sangat berseri seri sekarang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat jongin memanggil sehun tadi. Jongin tak bodoh untuk menyadari hal sekecil itu.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

"luhan hyung" panggil sehun pada luhan yang sedang duduk didepan rumahnya seraya berkutat dengan smarthphonenya.

Luhan menoleh dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "sehun"

"maafkan sepupuku yang tak menyuruhmu masuk hyung"

"tidak masalah. Dia sepupumu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "ya begitulah. dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan hyerin noona sampai dia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas"

"kupikir kau dan dia seumuran"

"tebakanmu benar hyung. Hanya berbeda warna kulit"

Sehun dan luhan pun tertawa mendengar penuturan sehun. sedetik kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan samrtphonenya sedangkan sehun sibuk menatapi luhan.

"Hmm sehun.." panggil luhan sedikit ragu

"ya hyung.."

"jemput aku pukul dua belas nanti. Pesawatku akan lepas landas pukul satu. Bisakah?" pinta luhan pelan.

"kau akan kembali lagi ke china hyung?" suara sehun melemah. Raut wajah cerianya telah terbang dibawa hembusan angin

Sehun masih merindukan luhan

Sehun masih ingin bersama luhan

Bolehkah sehun menahan luhan pergi?

"maafkan aku sehun. tapi kita bisa berjalan jalan dulu disekitar area bandara kan?"

"setidaknya aku masih punya waktu bersamamu hyung walaupun hanya sebentar" sehun akhirnya tersenyum. sungguh Sehun akan memanfaatkan waktu yang cukup sempit itu agar menjadi perpisahan yang tak akan terlupakan baginya dan luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng jreng jreng

"aah salah. Bukan begini" jongin mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Entah kenapa setiap senar gitar yang ia petik terdengar sangat fales ditelinganya. Padahal ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Mungkin semua ini karena pengaruh hatinya yang tak bisa dibilang sedang baik baik saja. Mungkin saja.

Ceklek

"yak kim jongin kau belum mematikan tv nya lalu membersihkan makanan makananmu diatas meja." Omel sehun yang baru saja datang pada jongin yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya seraya memangku gitarnya

Jongin hanya menatap datar kearah wajah sehun yang sangat sangat tak bersahabat.

"lalu?"

"aku yang membersihkannya dan aku yang mematikannya"

"terimakasih"

Sehun semakin geram mendengar penuturan singkat dari sepupunya. Rasanya ia ingin merebut paksa gitar baru jongin yang sedang berada dipangkuan jongin lalu memukulnya kekepala jongin. siapa tau saja itu bisa menbuat jongin berhenti menjadi orang yang dingin, cuek dan menyusahkan orang lain.

"kau juga tak memberitahuku jika hyerin noona pergi" omel sehun lagi. amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"kau tak bertanya"

Oke cukup kim jongin. sehun sudah tak kuat menahan amarahnya. Sehun merebut paksa gitar jongin dan bersiap untuk menghantamkannya kearah kepala jongin. sesuai dengan apa yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya tadi.

Greb

Jongin tiba tiba saja memeluk sehun erat beberapa detik lebih cepat sebelum gitarnya menghantam kepalanya. Sehun hingga diam tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"maafkan aku oh sehun. maaf sudah membuatmu kesal" ucap jongin lembut dan menenangkan

Brak

Gitar jongin tiba tiba saja terlepas dari tangan sehun dan jatuh kelantai memecahkan suasana hening yang sedang terjadi.

Dunia terasa berhenti sesaat.

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk garuk tengkuknya kikuk setelah hampir sekian detik jongin memeluk sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"ma..maafkan aku" ujar jongin kembali memasang wajah datarnya

Jongin segera mengambil gitarnya lalu kembali duduk diranjangnya. Sedangkan sehun langsung meloncat keranjangnya dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mungkin sehun kaget karena itu adalah pertama kalinya jongin memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Suara jongin terdengar sangat lembut dan tulus tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak kejadian tadi sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura pura tertidur. Panas memang tapi entah kenapa sehun tak berani melihat wajah jongin yang masih sibuk mengurusi gitarnya untuk saat ini. Hah kenapa ia seperti anak gadis yang baru saja kehilangan first kissnya? Lagipula sehun belum mendapatkan first kissnya.

Oh iya sehun ada janji dengan luhan.

Sehun segera meloncat dari ranjangnya dan menuju lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang pantas ia kenakan nanti. Semoga saja ada. Karena seingat sehun ia sudah lama tak ke mall dan membeli baju baru bersama noonanya.

Sehun menempelkan satu persatu baju miliknya di tubuhnya lalu memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia akan membuangnya kelantai jika bajunya tak sesuai seleranya. ia juga akan menambahkan komentar komentar kepada baju-bajunya seperti

"ini? Tidak tidak warnanya terlalu mencolok"

"hah yang ini sudah kekecilan"

"terlalu kampungan"

"aku bosan dengan warnanya"

Dan celotehan celotehan lainnya yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi saat baju terakhir yang ia coba juga tak sesuai selera. Ia menatap lesu kearah lemarinya yang telah kosong melompong. Semua baju telah berpindah tempat menjadi dilantai. Bagaimana bisa dari semua baju yang sehun punya tak ada satupun yang menurutnya cocok untuk dipakai mengantar luhan kebandara.

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah lemari disebelahnya. Lemari milik jongin. setau sehun, semua baju yang jongin kenakan selalu bagus. Tapi apa ia harus meminjam milik jongin setelah kejadian itu?

Memang itu hanyalah kejadian biasa. Tapi entah mengapa sehun menganggapnya menjadi luar biasa. Itu kejadian yang cukup err romantis tapi sehun malah berfikiran kalau itu adalah kejadian yang paling memalukan baginya. Hampir membunuh orang dan ternyata gagal saat orang yang ingin sehun bunuh tiba tiba memeluknya. Sungguh sehun tak mau mengingat betapa memalukannya itu semua. Tolong jangan ingatkan sehun.

"err.. jongin?" panggil sehun agak ragu setelah hampir beberapa menit hati dan otaknya berdebat terlebih dahulu.

Jongin yang entah sejak kapan tengah memejamkan matanya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hanya berdehem. Menandakan ia belum pergi ke alam mimpi

"boleh aku pinjam bajumu? Entah kenapa kau selalu terlihat tampan dimataku setiap saat bahkan saat kau memejamkan matamu. Jadi aku pinjam bajumu ya. Siapa tau aku tertular ketampananmu" pinta sehun seperti sedang merayu.

Jongin seketika membeku dibalik selimutnya mendengar penuturan dari sehun yang tanpa sadar memuji ketampanannya. Jongin menyibakkan selimutnya hingga sebatas pinggang dan mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"memang kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin. jongin memang sudah curiga dengan tingkah laku sehun sejak tadi. Seperti seseorang yang ingin berkencan.

"pergi bersama luhan hyung. Anggap saja berkencan"

Tuh kan benar dugaan jongin.

"pakailah sesuka hatimu agar KENCANMU MENYENANGKAN" suara jongin meninggi diakhir kalimat

Sehun tersenyum senang tanpa menyadari perubahan suara jongin karena jongin sudah sering melakukan itu pada sehun. tapi kali ini berbeda oh sehun. Jongin sedang cemburu. tolong mengertilah.

"terimakasih. Kau sungguh baik kim jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin. T-shirt abu abu, celana denim hitam, sepatu putih bertali, snapback hitam serta kacamata hitam. Tidak terlalu serasi memang. Tapi biarlah. Sehun selalu berfikiran jika semua pakaian cocok dipakai olehnya karena dia tampan. TAPI KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MEMAKAI BAJUMU SENDIRI EOH?

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin yang lagi lagi sedang memegang gitarnya. Apa jongin tak bosan?

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sehun seraya berpose layaknya model

Jongin menatapi sehun dari atas kebawah lalu kembali keatas. Sehun tampan saat ini tapi ia juga terlihat manis dengan kemeja biru milik jongin yang jarang jongin pakai karena tak suka dnegan warnanya. Kemeja biru pemberian eomma jongin di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

"bagus" jawab jongin singkat setelah itu ia kembali menyibukkan diri bersama gitarnya

Sehun berjalan mendekati nakasnya untuk menngambil ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum memandang jam weakernya yang berada tepat disebelah ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Berangkat lebih awal tak masalah bukan? jadi, waktu bersama luhan akan sedikit lebih lama.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamarnya setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Senyum sehun tak pernah berhenti mengembang untuk saat ini

_**ireojima jebal tteona jima jebal**_

_**(**__**tolong jangan, tolong jangan pergi)**__**  
**__**  
**__**Don't know why Don't know why **_

_**(**__**tidak tahu kenapa..tidak tahu kenapa..)**_

Langkah sehun terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya saat mendengar jongin menyanyikan lagu itu. lagu please don't milik

_**bido an oneun yuri chang neomeo**_

_**(ini bahkan tidak hujan, tapi diluar jendela)**_

_**ppu yeoke meoreo jineun neo**_

_**(kamu yang menjauh terlihat seperti tertutup kabut)**_

Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul sekarang seperti rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam. Mungkin karena faktor lagu yang menyayat hati. Ya mungkin saja. Berfikir jernih lah oh sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat jongin telah berhenti menyanyi.

"aku akan membelikanmu makanan nanti. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasih dariku. Aku pergi"

Brak

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan lumayan keras dan terburu buru.

"yang aku inginkan hanyalah bantalkan kencan kalian berdua. Mustahil bukan?"

Jongin tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Maaf kalau kurang puas

Jung bikinnya Cuma satu hari + pengeditan

Biasanya mah hampir tiga atau empat hari biar bener bener layak bagi jung.

Thanks ya yang udah review di chap kemarin

Yang udah follow + favorite juga makasih

Lafyuhh..

Terakhir..

Bolehlah kalau jung minta kritik dan sarannya


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : No No No

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jemu kearah luhan yang terus saja berkutat dengan ponselnya walaupun tangannya masih sempat menyendokkan sepotong cake lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya tapi tidak untuk matanya yang sama sekali tak melirik kearah sehun. sehun seperti tak dianggap. Mungkin bagi luhan, sehun adalah salah satu dari properti cafe. Kebetulan sekali yang sedang mereka kunjungi memang memamerkan beberapa patung patung berukuran besar.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia mencoba menepis segala rasa kesalnya kepada seseorang yang duduk didepannya dan tengah mengacuhkannya. Bukankah ia berniat membuat perpisahan yang sangat berkesan? Sehun juga berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah terpendam bertahun tahun lamanya pada luhan.

Tiga menit

Lima menit

Delapan menit

Sepuluh menit

Cukup. Sehun yang sudah sangat sangat jemu diacuhkan oleh luhan. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan luhan. ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

13:15 Pm

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi bersama luhan. luhan berbohong tentang pesawatnya yang lepas landas pukul satu. Peswat luhan lepas landas pukul dua siang.

Oke baiklah. Sehun akan mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"hyung?" panggil sehun

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun dan tersenyum lembut. "ne sehun"

"err..a..aku.. hah bagaimana mengatakannya" sehun menggaruk garuk tengkuknya kikuk

"katakan saja sehun"

"sebenarnya aku.. menyuk—"

"tebak siapa aku" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tiba tiba saja datang seraya membawa koper dan memotong ucapan sehun. namja tinggi itu juga menutup kedua mata luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan meraba raba kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya lalu tersenyum cerah saat sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"yifan lepaskan ~ ini tidak lucu" rajuk luhan seraya menurunkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"ahh baby deer marah huh? maafkan aku ne?" ucap namja tinggi yang bernama yifan pada luhan seraya mencodongkan wajahnya kearah wajah luhan.

Tunggu dulu. Sehun merasa sangat janggal dengan cara yifan memanggil luhan. jangan bilang yifan adalah kekasih luhan? Oh no ! luhan tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kisah cintanya pada sehun.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. "tidak mau. Kau menyebalkan dan kau telat wu yifan"

Cup

Yifan mencium pipi luhan. mata sehun membulat dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas. Untung saja sehun tak sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"maafkan aku ne baby deer ~ aku bahkan lupa jika kita akan kembali ke china" yifan mengacak ngacak surai luhan lalu kembali merapikannya yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh luhan

Panas. Panas. Panas.

Sehun segera menenggak habis strawberry milkshake miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia butuh air untuk memadamkan api di hatinya yang semakin membesar.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeser duduknya ke kursi yang ada disebelah kursinya sedangkan kris duduk di kursi luhan sebelumnya.

"sehun, ini yifan. Kekasihku" ucap luhan pada sehun yang berawajah datar

Yifan mengelurkan tangannya kearah sehun lalu disambut uluran tangan sehun yang terkesan kaku. Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama mereka masing masing. Bolehkah sehun meremas tangan yifan? Kalau perlu sehun akan mematahkannya sekarang juga.

"ekhem" yifan berdehem menyadarkan sehun yang sedari tadi enggan melepaskankan tangan yifan.

Sehun pun segera melepaskan tangan yifan lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke celananya sendiri ohh lebih tepatnya celana jongin yang ia pinjam. Tak sudi ia berjabat tangan dengan orang yang baru saja masuk ke list rivalnya.

"aku tau kau pasti kaget. Tapi ya begitulah. kami bertemu di bandara satu tahun lalu dan telah resmi menjadi kekasih selama enam bulan. Kami juga satu university dan yifan adalah tetanggaku di china" jelas luhan antusias sedangkan sehun hanya berpura pura antusias mendengarkan cerita luhan.

"jadi kau jarang sekali kembali ke korea karenanya hyung?" tanya sehun mencoba tetap tenang dan tersenyum ramah.

"ya begitulah" luhan terkekeh

Ohh Jadi yifan yang membuat luhan jarang pulang ke korea dan membuat sehun hampir mati karena sangat merindukan luhan. Ingatkan sehun untuk membunuh yifan jika ia kembali dipertemukan oleh yifan tanpa ada luhan disamping yifan.

"ohh iya yifan. Ini sehun yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Kau ingat kan?" ucap luhan seraya menatap yifan.

Sehun langsung tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya luhan masih mengakui sehun sebagai sahabat. Sebenarnya sehun masih berharap sekali jika luhan mengakuinya sebagai calon suami masa depannya. Mungkin kata mustahil masih berlaku untuk itu.

Chu~

Yifan mencium luhan tepat dibibir. Hanya menempel saja. tapi itu mampu membuat sehun membulatkan matanya dan memporak porandakan hati sehun.

Brak

Sehun menggebrak meja cafe dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak peduli dengan pengunjung cafe yang menatapnya sinis.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne hyung. sudah ada yifan yang akan menemanimu"

"yasudah ~ hati hati sehunna"

perpisahan yang sangat berkesan untuk sehun. perpisahan yang mengharuskan sehun untuk segera melupakan luhan yang sudah resmi milik yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

jongin hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu dan kembali fokus memainkan gamenya. ia tak akan membukakan pintunya sebelum ia berhasil memenangkan gamenya. ia tak peduli dengan kata pause yang bisa memberhentikan gamenya tanpa harus memulainya dari awal.

tok tok tok

jongin masih tetap fokus dengan gamenya. ia seakan tuli dengan suara ketukan pintu yang menjadi semakin keras.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dengan membabi buta hingga membuat konsentrasi jongin buyar. Dan—

GAME OVER

"ARGHHHH SIAL" teriak jongin seraya membanting stick gamenya. untung saja stick gamenya masih baik baik saja.

"YAK KIM JONGIN ! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA" teriak seseorang dari luar seraya menendang nendang pintu

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu suara sehun kan? Cepat sekali.

"KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA"

Jongin mendecih kesal. Apa sehun terlalu bahagia setelah pulang berkencan hingga ia berteriak teriak seperti itu? tak menyayangi telinga jongin huh?

Ceklek

Jongin kembali dibuat bingung setelah melihat raut wajah sehun yang sama sekali tak bersahabat. Seharusnya setelah pulang berkencan pasti akan merasa berbunga bunga bukan?

"awas" ucap sehun ketus pada jongin yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke rumah

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan sehun.

"bukan urusanmu. Minggir"

Bruk

Sehun mendorong jongin dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Untung saja jongin tak jatuh.

Jongin yang masih penasaran dengan cepat menahan tangan sehun dan membalikkan tubuh sehun agar menghadapnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin sekali lagi

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"patah hati huh?" tanya jongin dengan nada mengejek

Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman jongin dan berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"terimakasih tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku" gumam jongin dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong kearah tv yang sedang menayangkan acara musik favoritenya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia sedang tak berselera dengan musik. Pikirannya tengah melayang layang memikirkan sehun yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Apa sehun bunuh diri? Terlalu childish.

Jongin pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mematikan tv. Ia berniat menghampiri sehun dan mengajaknya makan malam. Bukankah bocah itu berjanji akan membelikan makanan untuk jongin setelah pulang berkencan? Faktor patah hati membuat sehun lupa akan janjinya sendiri.

Ceklek

Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Matanya menatap intens kearah gundukan di ranjang sehun yang tertutupi oleh selimut. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti sehun.

Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang sehun dan duduk di kursi yang berada diranjang sehun. kursi yang digunakannya untuk duduk dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"mana janjimu?" tanya jongin yang sukses membuat sehun terduduk dan berfikir. Mata sehun tampak sembab karena terus terusan menangisi luhan.

"janji apa?"

"membelikanku makanan. Aku lapar"

"lupakan saja janjiku. Aku hanya bercanda" ucap sehun. ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnnya dengan selimut.

Jongin menarik selimut sehun. "mana bisa begitu. Janji tetaplah janji oh sehun"

"aku tidak peduli" ketus sehun seraya menarik kembali selimutnya

Jongin menarik selimut sehun lagi hingga terjadi aksi tarik menarik selimut antara jongin dan sehun.

"ya ya ya baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan diluar"

"aku tunggu diluar. Jangan berdandan terlalu lama"

"memang aku yeoja huh"

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan pergi meninggalkan sehun sedangkan sehun hanya diam melihat jongin yang terkekeh. Jongin bisa melakukan itu? seharusnya sehun merekamnya dan memamerkannya pada hyerin setelah hyerin menyelesaikan urusannya di amerika. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi bahan lelucon mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mau makan apa?" tanya sehun yang sedari mulai jenuh berjalan jalan dengan jongin yang hanya diam membisu.

"ramen"

Ramen? Ya tuhan mereka berdua telah melewati hampir lima kedai ramen sedari tadi. Bahkan didekat rumah mereka ada kedai ramen. Bukannya jongin juga bisa membuat ramen?

"kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang huh? bahkan didekat rumah ada kedai ramen dan kau bisa membuatnya sendiri kim jongin" omel sehun

"kenapa kau protes huh? kau hanya perlu menuruti keingananku dan janjimu terpenuhi" jawab jongin santai.

Jongin berjalan mendahului sehun yang masih menggerutu sendiri. ia lalu masuk ke salah satu kedai ramen diikuti sehun yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

"dua mangkuk ramen dan minuman termahal dikedai ini" pesan jongin pada ahjumma paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko.

Sehun yang mendengar pesanan jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk jongin yang tiba tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Ia lebih suka jongin yang cuek dan dingin padanya jika seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Wajah sehun dan jongin langsung berseri seri menatap ramen pesanan mereka yang sangat sangat menggugah selera.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tawar sehun dengan seringaian licik

"waktunya makan oh sehun bukan bermain" tolak jongin. sungguh jongin sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

"yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang sampai ke rumah"

Jongin nampak berfikir sebentar. Mungkin menarik jika ia harus menggendong sehun sampai ke rumah.

"baiklah. Apa permainannya?"

"makan ramen. Siapa tercepat dialah pemenangnya"

"baiklah"

"satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Jongin dan sehun mendekatkan mangkuk ramen masing masing kearah mulur mereka dan mulai memakan ramen mereka. Sehun makan dengan sangat cepat sedangkan jongin tak terlalu cepat. Sepertinya sehun ingin sekali menang dan jongin ingin sekali menggendong sehun.

Brak

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk ramennya ke meja dengan cukup keras. "aku menang" ucap sehun dengan bangganya. Ia langsung meminum minuman yang entah apa namanya hingga habis. Untung saja ia tak tersedak saat makan ramen tadi

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat sehun yang nampak bahagia dengan bibir yang kotor karena kuah ramen membuat tangan jongin terulur untung membersihkannya dengan ibu jari jongin.

"bersihkan dulu bibirmu sebelum berteriak menang" jongin tersenyum lembut.

Sehun tak menjawab. Tersenyum pun tidak. Ia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Semuanya terlalu cepat.

"bayar dan ayo kita pulang" ujar jongin yang telah berdiri setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kedai lebih dulu.

Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri. "kau tak menghabiskan ramenmu?" tanya sehun yang melihat ramen jongin masih tersisa sedikit.

"tidak. Untukmu saja jika kau mau"

Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi jijik. Ia tak suka makan makanan sisa orang lain. Kecuali makanan sisa orang tuanya.

Sehun menghampiri ahjumma paruh baya pemilik kedai lalu memberikan uang kertas 50 ribu won pada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"kembaliannya ambil saja ahjumma. Ramen mu sangat enak" ucap sehun setengah memuji.

"terimakasih nak" ahjumma pemilik kedai tersenyum. "jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah?" tanya jongin pada sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kedai.

"ya, ahjumma pemilik kedainya sangat baik. Lain kali kau harus mentraktirku kemari" ucap sehun antusias

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera berlutut membelakangi sehun. "ayo naik"

"hah? Apa?"

"naiklah. Aku akan melaksanakan hukumanku"

"sungguh? Aku bahkan hanya bercanda saja"

"pria sejati harus menepati janji"

"mencoba mengejekku huh?"

"ya, jika kau merasa. Cepatlah naik oh sehun"

Sehun pun naik dipunggung jongin dengan senang hati. Jadi, ia tak usah repot repot berjalan sampai kerumahnya. Jarak rumahnya dan kedai cukup jauh bagi sehun.

"hey, kenapa kau mau menurutinya? Bukankah ini melelahkan?" tanya sehun tepat di telinga kiri jongin karena sekarang sehun tengah meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak kiri jongin. ingat bukan jika jongin sedang menerima hukuman untuk menggendong sehun sampai ke rumah?

"anggap saja aku sedang olahraga agar aku semakin sexy" canda jongin

"memang kau sexy?"

"aku rasa begitu"

"tubuhmu sama seperti tubuhku bodoh"

"mau kutunjukkan abs ku hem?" jongin tersenyum aneh

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "tidak perlu. Aku bukan yeoja yang tertarik dengan abs seorng pria"

"baiklah"

Hening

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan jongin sibuk mengamati jalanan yang tak tumben sekali tak terlalu ramai.

"jongin, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu" pinta sehun

Jongin berfikir sejenak tentang lagu yang bagus untuk ia nyanyikan.

_**Hana dulssik buri kkeojyeoganeun gonggan soge  
Naega neol bichwojulge (oh)**_

_**(Saat satu persatu lampu dalam ruangan dipadamkan  
Aku akan terus menyinarimu (oh))**_

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no  
Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae**_

_**(Jangan bersedih No no No , Kau tak sendiri No No No  
Ka-ka-ka-kau akan selalu menjadi cahaya bagiku)**_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae  
Eonjena himi dwae julge**_

_**(Genggamlah tanganku, mendekat dan bersandarlah padaku sekarang juga  
Aku akan selalu menjadi kekuatanmu)**_

Jongin menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia yakin saat ini sehun tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan dipundak kirinya. Ini memang sudah waktunya sehun tidur

"hey, sehun. berhentilah memikirkan luhan dan jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri. aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Huweee ToT

Maaf telat apdet yak

Maaf juga kemarin banyak typonya.

Jung tau kalian sadar akan typo itu wks

Makasih buat yang udah review ~

maaf untuk kali ini jung gak bisa ngebales review reviewnya

beribu ribu maaf jung persembahkan spesial untuk para readers semua ~

terakhir..

Kritik dan saran serta tegoran typo /? Jung tunggu ~


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Don't be plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Tell Me Your Wish

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan tas sekolahnya kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas ranjangnya. Matanya menerawanglangit-langit kamarnya yang bersih tanpa noda.

Hah

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Hari ini berjalan sangat lamban dari hari biasanya. Ia sama sekali tak fokus dengan pelajaran serta penerangan dari songsaenimnya selama disekolah. Yang paling parah, ia hampir saja tertabrak mobil saat pulang sekikag tadi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?" Gumam Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak setuju dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja aku sedang tidak konsen" Sehun mengoreksi ucapan sebelumnya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka laci nakasnya, berniat mengambil ponselnya yang tak sempat ia bawa kesekolah. Mungkin bermain-main sebentar dengan ponsel dapat sedikit menghiburnya.

Niat sehun mengambil Ponselnya sirna terbawa angin, saat matanya menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan terbalik. Tangan sehun lebih memilih mengambil bingkai foto itu ketimbang ponselnya. Kemudian, ia menutup laci nakasnya.

Sehun mengembalikkan bingkai itu lalu tersenyum.

Itu fotonya saat kelulusan Junior high school bersama Hyerin.

Dan ada Luhan juga disana.

Sehun meraba foto itu dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat diwajah Luhan. Ia tersenyum miris memandangi foto Luhan yang nampak ikut berbahagia atas kelulusannya.

"Aku harus segera melupakanmu. Sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk"

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjongkok disebelah ranjangnya . Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke kolong renjangnya lalu menarik keluar sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang lumayan besar.

Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan lalu menaruh tutupnya diatas ranjangnya. Kini, tangan Sehun meraba-raba ranjangnya untuk menemukan bingkai foto yang ia letakkan diatas ranjangnya. Ia meraih bingkai foto itu lalu memandanginya sejenak.

"kau harus bergabung bersama yang lain. Jaga dirimu kenanganku" Sehun berucap pelan yang diakhiri sebuah senyuman.

Sehun meletakkan bingkai foto itu diatas tumpukan barang-barang lain didalam kotak. Ia berdiri tanpa menutup kotak merah itu terlebih dahulu. matanya memandangi setiap sudut kamarnya dan Jongin lalu pandangannya terhenti di Lemarinya.

"Sepertinya banyak bajuku yang akan menjadi kenangan" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti setelah mengucapkan itu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri lemarinya. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya perlahan dan mulai mengamati baju-bajunya. Tangannya meraih beberapa baju lalu melemparkannya kelantai. Ia kembali menutup lemarinya setelah dirasa cukup.

Sehun menatapi sejenak beberapa bajunya yang tercecer dilantai. Ia memungutnya satu persatu, melipatnya dengan acak acakan lalu menaruhnya diatas ranjangnya. Setelah ini, Sehun harus membeli banyak baju baru agar lemarinya tak teralalu kosong.

"aku butuh kardus untuk semua baju ini" ucap sehun seraya menatap baju-bajunya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya.

Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu menuruni tiap anak tangga dirumahnya. Rencananya ia akan ke dapur untuk mencari kardus bekas karena Hyerin sering mengumpulkan kardus bekas di dapur. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Jongin yang masih mengenakan seragamnya tengah duduk di sofa dengan beberapa makanan dan tv yang menyala.

"setidaknya ganti dulu seragammu sebelum menonton tv" cibir Sehun sambil terus berjalan kearah dapur.

"kau juga masih memakai seragammu" balas Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jongin sengit. "apa maksudmu?"

"lihat dirimu. Kau masih mengenakan seragam bukan?"

Sehun mendengus. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan hal sekecil ini? bahkan Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya menyeramahi Jongin disaat Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin Lakukan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Sehun hah?

"terserahlah" balas Sehun cuek untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia kembali berjalan. kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mennyusuri setiap sudut dapur rumahnya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan apa yang ia cari yang berada di sela kecil antara rak piring dan dinding. Ia menarik kardus berukuran sedang lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya saat kembali melewati Jongin yang sedang menonton tv. Ia masih merasa malu denga kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"kau mau pindah?" tanya Jongin

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sadar ia menoleh kearah Jongin lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Pindah?"

"apa urusanmu dengan kardus yang berada ditanganmu?"

Sehun menatap kardus yang berada ditangannya lalu mengumamkan kata 'oh' dengan pelan. Ia menegrti maksud Jongin sekarang.

"hanya beres-beres"

"sekalian tempatku kau bereskan juga"

Sehun menatap horor Jongin. tangannya meraih vas bunga yang berada didekatnya lalu berpose seperti ingin melempar vas bunga itu.

"kulempar jika kau berbicara lagi" ancam Sehun.

"sungguh aku masih ingin hidup Oh Sehun"

"Bagus"

Sehun kembali meletakkan vas bunga itu ditempat semula lalu menaiki tangganya dan hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap horor pintu kamar Sehun dan dirinya. ada apa dengannya dan kardus bekas itu? apa maksud ucapannya tentang beres-beres? Setau Jongin, Sehun itu pemalas. kamarnya selalu rapih karena Sehun selalu menjaga kamarnya agar tetap rapih. Yang membersihkan kamar Sehun selama ini adalah Hyerin. Itu juga sebulan sekali.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, acuh. Matanya kembali menatap layar Tv yang sedang menampilkan acar musik favoritenya. Sesekali tangannya ia masukkan kedalam bungkus makanannanya, menarik makanannya keluar dari bungkus lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Terdengar bunyi pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan dua tumpuk kardus yang berbeda warna. Sehun tampak kesusahan saat menuruni tangga.

"mau kau apakan dua kardus itu?" tanya Jongin saat ia sadar bahwa Sehun berjalan emnutu pintu rumah.

Sehun berhenti lalu memeringkan sedikit kepalanya yang terhalang dengan kardus. "ku taruh digudang"

"apa isinya?"

"kenanganku bersama Luhan hyung"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin tersenyum miring. Oh Sehun benar-benar berniat melupakan Luhan ternyata.

"tunggu sebentar" pinta Jongin yang disambut tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

Jongin membuka tasnya yang berada disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Flashdisk yang baru saja Jongin beli. Walaupun pembungkusnya sudah Jongin buka terlebih dahulu. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan menggenggam Flashdisk ditangan kanannya.

"Ini" Jongin menyerahkan flashdisk itu pada Sehun

Brak

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua kardusnya untuk mengambil sebuah Flashdisk dari tangan Jongin. Sehun tak sadar jika Kedua kardusnya menimpa jari-jari kaki kanan Jongin terutama Jempol kaki Jongin. Jongin meringis pelan.

Sehun memandangi Flashdisk itu dengan lekat. "ini untuk apa?"

"bisakah kau menyingkirkan kardusmu terlebih dahulu?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya tuhan! Jongin maafkan aku" jerit Sehun. Sehun segera mengangkat kedua kardusnya dari kaki Jongin lalu memindahkannya kesebelahnya.

"aku tidak sengaja sungguh" tambah Sehun dengan wajah yang nampak bersalah.

"sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pindahkan foto-fotomu dengan Luhan yang kau punya keflashdisk itu. agar tak benar-benar terhapus"

"baiklah" Sehun berucap dengan girang lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. semoga saja Sehun tak terjatuh saat menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali fokus menonton acara musik favoritenya. Kakinya sengaja ia selonjorkan diatas sofa panjang milik keluarga Oh. Tak ada kata baik-baik saja dengan jari kaki kananya untuk saat ini. bahkan jempolnya bengkak karena insiden kecil itu.

Jongin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat kembali mendengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka. Ia menatapi Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dengan memegang sebuah Flashdisk pemberiannya.

"aku sudah melakukannya" Lapor Sehun. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

"taruh flashdisk itu didalam salah satu kardusmu"

Sehun berlari menuju kardusnya yang masih berada ditempat semula. Ia membuka kotak berwarna merahnya yang tak pantas sekali disebut kardus, memasukkan flashdisknya, dan kembali menutupnya.

"lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"taruh digudang"

"terimakasih Jongin" Sehun tersenyum setelahnya hingga membuat Jongin diam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan Ponsel yang berada digenggamannya. Ia memutar matanya saat mendapati Jongin yang lagi lagi tengah sibuk dengn Tv dan juga cemilannya. Apa Jongin tak punya pekerjaan lain hah? bahkan Sehun tak pernah melihat Jongin belajar setiap malamnya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin. "aku lapar" keluh Sehun

"masih ada ramen" balas Jongin cuek

"aku tidak bisa memasak"

"tak usah makan jika tak bisa memasak"

"ayolah. Buatkan ramen untukku" rajuk Sehun tanpa sengaja berpose imut didepan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia tak kuat harus melihat tingkah Sehun yang menggemaskan. Lagipula ia juga lapar.

"baiklah. Tunggulah dimeja makan"

Sehun berteriak girang setelah bahkan sampai memeluk Jongin dengan eratnya seraya mengucapkan 'terimakasih' secara berulang-ulang. Jongin dibuat salah tingkah olehnya

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa dua mangkuk ramen buatannya menuju meja makan. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata Jongin.

"hahaha. Kau lucu Jongin" ucap Sehun dari meja makan seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menertawakan Jongin. Ia meletakkan Ponselnya yang telah ia gunakan untuk memfoto jongin di meja makan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia menaruh semangkuk ramen dihadapan Sehun lalu semangkuk lagi ia taruh dihadapannya yang menghadap Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengamati ramen hasil tangannya sendiri.

Kilatan cahaya lagi-lagi timbul saat Sehun memfoto hasil ramen buatannya. Jongin bahkan menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin

"memfotonya"

"untuk apa?"

"aku ingin membuat kenangan baru"

Deg!

Kenangan baru? Jangan bilang Sehun telah benar benar melupakan Luhan? Oh betapa senangnya hati Jongin saat ini.

"setelah ini kita berfoto ya"

Makan malam kali ini tak berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada keributan yang diciptakan oleh Jongin dan Sehun. hanya ada Sehun yang sibuk memfoto sana-sini dan Jongin yang sibuk menutupi kegembiraannya dnegan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi Jam weaker yang berada dipangkuannya. Ini sudah memasuki waktu tidurnya tapi Jongin belum masuk kekamarnya. Apa Jongin lupa dengan kebiasaan Sehun? tak mungkin. Jongin bukanlah kakek-kakeh yang mudah lupa dengan sesuatu hal.

Klek

Sehun menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibuka dari luar. Jongin masuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit—tertatih?

Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Jongin yang nampak tidak beres."kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun seraya megenggam lengan Jongin untuk membantunya berjalan

"ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun menuntut Jongin untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"tidak apa" jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum.

Sehun menatap kaki Jongin. Ia mempertajam tatapannya pada jari Jongin yang terlihat bengkak.

"Oh jangan bilang karena kardus-kardusku tadi?" terka Sehun

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini. aku akan mengobatimu"

Sehun berlari keluar dari kamarnya. ia butuh air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengobati bengkak di jari Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengobati jari Jongin yang bengkak secara perlahan. Jeritan tertahan dari Jongin menjadi backsound kegiatannya kali ini.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun pelan.

"tidak masalah. Aku tau kau tak sengaja"

"apa ini sakit?" Sehun menekan jempol Kaki Jongin yang lebih parah dari jari yang lain. Jongin meringis setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Sehun.

"berhentilah meminta maaf Sehun. aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"kalau begitu. Ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku ingin tidur" pinta Sehun seraya menarik tangan Jongin untuk pindah keranjangnya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik bahkan ia juga dituntun oleh Sehun untuk duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun telah rapih dengan selimut yang menutupinya hingga dadanya.

"kau mau kunyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Jongin.

"terserahmu saja"

"tapi aku tidak memakai gitar oke?"

"baiklah"

Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu mulai menyakikan lagu yang sering ia dengan akhir-akhir ini.

_**geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo**__**  
**__**Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo**_

_**(memang aku mencintaimu, percayalah selamanya impian, hasrat, ingin kuberikan semua)**__**  
**__**nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun) haengunui yeosin**_

_**(aku ingin mewujudkan permintaanmu, dewi keberuntungan)**__**  
**__**sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for you, boy! **_

_**(ucapkan permintaanmu!. Iam Genie for you boy!)**__**  
**__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your wish.**_

_**(ucapkan permitaanmu! I'm Genie for you wish)**__**  
**__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your dream.**_

_**(ucapkan permintaanmu! I'm Genie for your dream)**__**  
**__**Naegeman malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your world**_

_**(ucapkan hanya padaku. I'm genie for your wolrd)**_

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun memotong Jongin yang sedang bernyanyi

"apa?"

"boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

"apa?"

"bantulah aku melupakan Luhan hyung"

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Sehun. ia kembali menyanyi hingga bait terakhir.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah pergi kealam mimpi. Ia mengeus surai Sehun perlahan lalu mencium pucuk hidungnya.

"Tanpa perlu kau minta aku akan melakukannya Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf telat apdet u.u

Otak Jung tiba tiba buntu dan gak dapet lagu yang pas.

Dan jadilah chapter 4 ini agak kurang memuaskan.

Ini juga tanpa pengeditan yang panjang u.u

Maafkan jung /bow

Makasih buat yang review ~

Maaf gak bisa bales lagi :v

Terakhir ~

Peliss krituk jung jika terjadi kesalahan atau apapun itu.

Annyeong ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Im Jinah (Afterschool's Nana)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Lovely Day

.

.

.

.

.

Kring kring kring

Sehun mengucek matanya sebentar lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia meraih jam weaker yang ia taruh diatas nakasnya lalu mematikannya. Senyuman Sehun mengembang saat ia sadar bahwa ia berhasil bangun sepagi ini. pukul 04.00 am itu masih pagi kan?

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan perlahan kearah meja belajarnya. Ia memang berniat belajar atau lebih tepatnya mengerjakan tugas matematikanya yang akan dikumpulkan pagi ini. ia sengaja mengerjakan dipagi hari karena kata orang belajar di pagi hari itu lebih mudah. Sehun ingin membuktikan ucapan itu.

Sehun meraih buku matematikanya serta tempat pensilnya. Ia mulai mengerjakan tugasnya mulai dari yang termudah sampai yang tersusah. Kadang, Sehun membenturkan dahinya ke meja belajarnya karena tak menemukan jawabannya.

Sehun menguap seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya keatas. Ia menutup buku matematikanya lalu memasukkan pensilnya kedalam tempat pensilnya. Setelah, itu ia berjalan keranjangnya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran ranjangnya.

Sehun menatap lekat jam weakernya. "masih pagi. Aku mau tidur lagi" ucap Sehun.

Sehun meraih Jam weakernya lalu menyetel alarm tepat pukul 06.00 am. Ia kembali menaruh jam weakernya lalu pergi ke alam mimpi setelah ia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring kring kring

Suara jam weaker yang cukup nyaring memenuhi kamar Sehun. dengan mata yang masih tertutup, Sehun meraih jam weakernya lalu mematikannya. Ia kembali pergi ke alam mimpi. Kebetulan sekali mimpinya sedang indah saat ini. sayang bukan kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.

Klek

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya dan sikat gigi yang masih berada dimulutnya. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih tertidur dengan membelakanginya. Matanya beralih menatap Jam Weaker milik Sehun yang sempat berbunyi tadi. karena Jam Weaker itulah Jongin jadi menghentikan acara mandi paginya. Percayalah, Jam weaker Sehun sangat nyaring sekali.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Jika Jam Weaker itu berbunyi seharusnya Sehun sudah bangun"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Ia harus meneruskan acara mandi paginya secepat mungkin jika ia tak ingin terlambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merengganggkan tubuhnya dibalik Selimutnya, khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Matanya menatap jam weakernya seraya menguap.

"pukul 06.50" gumam Sehun.

Sehun bangun dari ranjangnya, ia meraih handuknya yang digantung dibelakang pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"06.50 ya?" gumam Sehun lagi.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal dihatinya saat menyebutkan angka 06.50.

"06.50? 06.50? Yatuhan aku terlambat" jerit Sehun

Sehun melempar handuknya asal, mengambil seragamnya dilemari, lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sikat gigi yang masih dimulutnya dan seragamnya yang belum ia kancingi. Ia berlari menuju nakasnya untuk mengambil parfum dan menyemprotkannya keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia kembali berlari menuju cermin yang berada dilemarinya, menatata rambutnya sedemikian rupa lalu mengancingi satu persatu seragamnya.

Klek

Jongin menatap bingung Sehun yang nampak sibuk sendiri. Ia berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya untuk megambil tas sekolahnya. Langkahnya berhenti saat hidungnya mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat dan ini bau parfum Sehun.

"berapa botol parfum yang kau pakai pagi ini?" tanya Jongin seraya menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"siapa? Aku?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Saat ini, tangan Sehun sedang sibuk memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tasnya.

"memang ada siapa lagi di ruangan ini Oh Sehun?"

"Mungkin saja kau berbicara dengan angin"

"kau pikir aku gila hah?"

"aku tak berkata seperti itu"

Jongin mendecih. Ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengacak-acak rabutnya sendiri karena terlalu frustasi. Rambutnya sudah sangat rapih.

"hey Sehun" panggil Jongin

"apa?"

"kau tak mandi?"

"benarkah?"

"tak ada orang yang memakai parfum sebanyak dirimu jika orang itu sudah mandi"

"daripada kau berbicra hal yang tak penting lebih baik kau membuatkanku bekal"

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Tumben sekali Sehun menjadi menyebalkan dan berlaku semena-mena dengannya. Padahal dulu ia lah yang sering melakukan itu. jangan bilang ini karma untuk Jongin.

"ya baiklah tuan putri" cibir Jongin yang kemudian pergi dari sana setelah menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras.

"jika aku putri siapa yang akan menjadi pangerannya?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dengan tas yang ia tenteng ditangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya di meja makan. Ia berjalan mendekati Jongin lalu meminum segelas susu yang berada diatas meja makan. Ia kembali meletakkan gelas susu yang tinggal setengah lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri untuk membersihkan sisa susu yang menempel.

"antarkan aku kesekolah ya?" pinta Sehun

Jongin hanya diam. Ia menutup kotak bekal Sehun lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Ia meraih segelas susu yang telah Sehun minum lalu menghabiskannya. Susu itu memang miliknya dan dibuat sendiir olehnya.

"Jongin, ya ya ya?" bujuk Sehun

"baiklah"

Jongin bejalan mendahului Sehun. sedangkan Sehun harus memasukkan kotak bekalnya kedalam tasnya terlebih dahulu baru menyusul Jongin keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Motor Jongin berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah Sehun. Sehun turun dari motor Jongin, melepaskan helm yang ia kenakan lalu menyerahkan helm itu pada Jongin. Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena memakai helm.

"terimakasih pangeranku" ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum

"pa..pangeran?" tanya Jongin sedikit gugup

Sehun mengangguk dengan mantap. "iya pangeran. Kau memanggilku tuan putri tadi pagi"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "itu hanya bercanda"

"kalau begitu aku juga bercanda"

"Baiklah"

"sudah sana. aku tak mau membuatmu terlambat"

"ya ya ya. Aku pergi"

"ngomong-ngomong kau tampan sekali pagi ini Jongin"

Detik itu juga Jongin langsung melajukan motornya sebelum Sehun melihat rona merah dipipinya. Semoga saja ia tak mengalami kecelakaan. Pujian dari Sehun terlalu berefek untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari bus yang mengantarkannya dari halte dekat sekolahnya sampai halte dekat rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan wajah kusut dan seragam yang basah karena keringatnya sendiri. jika saja ia mengerjakan tugas matematika yang benar, ia tak akan disuruh membersihkan toilet sekolah dan pulang dengan tubuh yang lengket seperti ini. Sia-sia saja Sehun bangun pagi jika ia mengerjakan halaman yang salah.

Klek

Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata tak dikunci. Mungkin ia lupa menguncinya tadi pagi atau mungkin Jongin sudah pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju tangga rumahnya. ia ingin langsung tidur di kasurnya yang empuk.

"Sehunna"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan tangga. Ia merasa familiar sekali dengan suara perempuan yang baru saja memanggilnya. Perlahan, Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara itu dan mendapati seorang perempuan yang tak asing lagi baginya sedang duduk diatas sofa bersama Jongin.

"kemarilah" pinta perempuan itu

Sehun tersenyum lalu berlari kearah perempuan itu dan memeluknya erat. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan orang yang saat ini ia peluk. ia jadi merindukan noonanya yang berada dinegeri orang sana.

Namanya Im Jinah tapi teman-temannya memanggilnya Nana sedangkan Sehun dan Hyerin lebih nyaman memanggil nama aslinya. Ia teman atau mungkin sahabat Hyerin. Jinah bagaikan Noona kedua bagi Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya pada Jinah lalu duduk disamping kiri Jinah karena Jongin sudah menempati bagian kanannya. Tangannnya bergelayut manja pada lengan Jinah sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Jinah.

"Noona, aku merindukanmu" ucap Sehun dengan nada kelewat manja.

Jinah mengusap lembut kepala Sehun. "aku juga merindukanmu adik manisku"

"berhenti memanggil manis Noona. Aku tampan" Sehun merajuk

"Jongin apa Sehun tampan?" tanya Jinah pada Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu disambut tatapan tajam dari Sehun.

"dia berbohong Noona"

"sudah sudah. Hyerin menyuruhku kesini untuk memasakkan kalian bukan untuk memujimu Sehun"

"bagus Noona. Aku lelah setiap hari hanya memakan ramen dan roti" ungkap Jongin

Jinah terkekeh. Ia merangkul kedua adik laki-lakinya itu lalu berjalan bersama menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap lapar semua makanan yang tersedia diatas meja makan. Sedangkan Sehun sibuk memfoto setiap makanan yang ada di meja makan dan Jinah masih berkutat didapur mungkin masih ada makanan yang belum jadi. Semuanya memang bauatan Jinah. Sehun dan Jongin hanya menjadi penonton saja

"Tadahh! Makanan terakhir buatanku sudah jadi" Jinah keluar dari dapur dengan membawa piring berisi makanan yang menggugah selera.

Jinah menaruh piring masakan terakhirnya diatas meja makan. Ia kemudian duduk disamping Sehun, melepaskan apron biru milik hyerin dan bersiap menyantap masakannya sendiri.

"selamat makan" ucap Jinah

"tunggu dulu Noona" tahan Sehun. "kita berfoto dulu. Buat kenang-kenangan"

"baiklah"

"satu..dua..tiga.. Chees"

Jepret

Sehun memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan hasil foto mereka bertiga. Ia lalu menunjukkannya pada Jinah dan Jinah tertawa melihatnya.

"kapan kita akan makan?" tanya Jongin yang sejak tadi sudah lapar

"oh iya. ayo. Selamat makan"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang duduk disofa lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin. Ia mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri yang sudah sangat kenyang. Masakan Jinah tak kalah enak dengan masakan Hyerin rupanya.

"dimana Jinah Noona?" tanya Jongin

"mencuci piring"

Jongin hanya menggumamkan kata 'oh' lalu kembali fokus menonton Tv. Ia sedang menunggu acara kesukaannya.

"ahh Sehun aku hampir Lupa dengan Bubble tea favoritemu" ucap Jinah yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan menenteng plastik putih berisi bubble tea.

Jinah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun lalu menyerahkan plastik putih itu pada Sehun.

"waahh Noona kau tidak lupa kebiasaanmu rupanya. Terimakasih"

"sama-sama Oh Sehun"

Sehun mengeluarkan bubble tea favoritenya dari plastik lalu membuang plastik itu kesembarang arah. Ia mulai menusukkan sedotan ke gelas bubble tea lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

"ohh aku lupa membelikan untuk Jongin" ucap Jinah.

"tidak apa Noona. Aku tak terlalu suka dengan itu"

Jinah tiba-tiba merebut bubble tea yang sedang diminum Sehun lalu menyerahkannya pada Jongin.

"Minumlah. Agar perasaan bersalahku hilang" titah Jinah

"Noona, aku tidak apa" tolak Jongin lembut

"minumlah walaupun satu tengguk"

Jongin menyerah. Ia tak tega melihat Jinah yang terus-terusan memasang raut wajah sangat bersalah. Ia akhirnya menyeruput bubble tea itu dari sedotan walaupun hanya satu tengguk.

Sadarkah Jongin, kalau ia baru saja melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

.

.

"baiklah aku pulang" pamit Jinah

"hati-hati Noona" ucap Jongin dan Sehun serempak

Brak

Sehun menutup pintunya setelah Jinah telah pergi dengan taksi dan Jongin telah masuk lebih dulu. Ia berjalan menuju tangga, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia terkaget saat mendapati Jongin telah duduk dikursi yang berada disebelah ranjangnya seraya memangku Gitarnya.

"jongin?" panggil Sehun

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri didekat pintu kamar.

"sudah waktunya tidur dan aku sudah mengantuk" ucap Jongin. setelah itu Jongin menguap.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjangnya lalu menidurkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kedada dengan selimut.

"kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Sehun

"dengarkan dan tebak"

Jongin mulai memetik gitarnya dan menyanyi.

yeonyeinboda meotjingeol naebang chimdaeboda pyeonhangeol neowa danduri Lovely day  
(Kau lebih tampan dari selebritis, kau lebih nyaman daripada kasur di kamarku, berdua denganmu, lovely day)

"lovely day" gumam Sehun seraya memejamkan matanya.

geurae jigeumcheoreomman haejwo yeppeohaejwo naman saenggakhaejwo  
(Lakukanlah seperti hari ini, cintailah aku, pikirkanlah diriku)  
geunyang ireoke geunyang ireoke Lovely day

(Seperti ini saja, seperti ini saja, lovely day)

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis di sela-sela acara menanyinya. Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya saat Sehun sudah terlelap. Lagipula ia tak terlalu hapal dengan lagunya.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Halo?

Masih nungguin fanfic ini?

Maaf ceritanya makin kesini makin gaje

Hohoho

Makasih buat yang review, favs dan follow

Walaupun jung gak bisa bales satu persatu tapi Jung baca kok

Buat yang request lagu nanti Jung pertimbangin oke?

Dan buat yan request biar gak ada orang ketiga Jung gak bakalan tepatin /?

Karena gak ada orang ketiga itu gak seru wks

Next Chap bakalan ada Oh Hayoung From Apink yang membuat ricuh dan stres Jongin dan Sehun.

List Song:

Chapter 1 : Iu – I don't Like her

Chapter 2 : – please don't

Chapter 3 : Apink- No No No

Chapter 4 : Girls Generation – Tell me your wish

Chapter 5 : Apink – Lovely day

Silahkan download lagunya jika kaka berminat

Terakhir ~

Ayok review kak!

Mau request momen romantisnya juga boleh kok

Nanti Jung usahain dimasukin ke cerita ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 : Mr. Chu

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lunglai seraya menendang-nendang kaleng hingga kedepan rumahnya. Ia kembali menendang kaleng itu lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. pintu rumahnya tak terkunci pertanda Jongin sudah pulang lebih dulu darinya.

"Oppa, ajari aku"

"tidak mau"

"oppa kumohon"

Sehun memandangi gadis yang duduk bersama Jongin disofa. Gadis itu merajuk pada Jongin sedangkan Jongin tetap serius menatap ke layar Tv. Sehun tak tau siapa gadis itu karena Gadis itu duduk membelakangi Sehun. Tapi, Sehun sangat familiar dengan suara gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Ajari apa?"

"ajari aku mencintaimu"

Gadis itu tertawa renyah setelahnya sedangkan Jongin hanya memutar matanya malas.

"oke oke aku serius sekarang Oppa. ayo ajari aku"

"ajari apa Oh hayoung?"

Hayoung?

Oh Hayoung?

Yatuhan

Sehun menutup pintu rumahnya lalu berlari menuju Jongin dan Gadis itu. Ia ingin membuktikan jika Gadis itu benar-benar Hayoung. Adiknya yang tinggal bersama pamannya di busan. Ia tumbuh dengan cepat hingga Sehun tak mengenalinya.

"Hayoung?" panggil Sehun

Gadis itu menoleh lalu langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Pertemuan adik kakak yang mengharukan. Hahaha.

Hayoung melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap kakaknya seraya mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang kakak. Sedangkan Sehun memeluk pinggang ramping adiknya. Romantis sekali hingga membuat Jongin yang berperan sebagai penonton mendecih kesal.

"kau tumbuh cepat Hayoungie" puji Sehun. Sehun mengecup singkat pucuk hidung adiknya.

"Oppa, makin tampan saja" Hayoung balik memuji.

"kenapa kau tak mengabariku jika ingin kemari? Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"maafkan aku. Karena ini mendadak. Oppa tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengurusnya"

"ohh baiklah. Kapan kau datang?"

"baru saja. Oppa, gendong aku. Aku lelah" Hayoung merajuk

"As your wish my Giant baby hayoungie"

Sehun melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa lalu berjongkok di depan Hayoung. Adiknya itu segera naik ke punggungnya.

"Jongin Oppa, tolong taruh koperku di kamar Hyerin Eonni" pinta Hayoung seraya menunjuk koper berwarna biru laut yang berada disamping Sofa.

"tasku juga sekalian Jongin" Sehun ikut-ikutan menyuruh Jongin.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman aneh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya ogah-ogahan. Ia seperti pesuruh yang siap melayani sang majikan 24 jam. Padahal statusnya disini adalah sepupu dari Sehun dan Jongin. menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menurunkan Hayoung di pinggir ranjang Hyerin. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang adik. Ia mengelus perlahan kepala Hayoung lalu mengecup pip Hayoung. Ia sungguh merindukan adiknya yang tumbuh besar di busan bersama pamannya.

"Oppa, sejak kapan Jongin Oppa tinggal disini?" Tanya Hayoung

"Yang jelas sudah lama" jawab Sehun seadanya

"lalu, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan sahabatmu itu Oppa?"

Sehun terdiam. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Luka lama yang perlahan telah terobati kini terkuak kembali. Jika saja bukan adiknya yang menanyakan ini, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan meninju orang itu sekarang Juga.

"Luhan Hyung telah memiliki kekasih" Lirih Sehun

"Oppa.." Hayoung berucap pelan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah telah menanyakan itu. Ia sangat tau kalau kakak laki-lakinya ini sangat mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Hayoung mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Sehun lalu membawa kakaknya itu kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Oppa" ucap Hayoung

Sehun melepaskan pelukan adiknya. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah adiknya. "Tidak masalah Hayoungie. Oppa telah melupakannya"

"benarkah?" Tanya Hayoung ragu

"percayalah" Sehun tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan adiknya.

"ngomong-ngomong Jongin Oppa tampan ya?" Hayoung mengganti topik pembicaraannya

"entahlah" Sehun mengedikkan bahunya

"kupikir kau cocok dengannya Oppa" Hayoung tersenyum Jahil kearah Sehun.

"hah? siapa?"

"kau Oppa"

"ada apa denganku?"

"kau cocok dengan Jongin Oppa"

Sehun terdiam. Ia berfikir keras tentang ucapan adiknya barusan.

"jika kau tak mau buatku saja" ucap Hayoung

"Hah? memang kau tak punya kekasih huh?"

"aku bisa memutuskan kekasihku sekarang juga Oppa"

"Tidak boleh"

"karena kau takut salah saing denganku kan Oppa? mengakulah"

Pipi Sehun merah padam karena ulah sang adik. Ia bergerak gelisah seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. Hayoung terlalu hapal dengan gerakan yang dibuat kakaknya itu. Kakak laki-lakinya sedang salah tingkah.

"Bukan begitu..." elak Sehun

"aku merustui kalian berdua, Oppa. Sungguh"

"kau perlu istirahat Hayoungie. Supaya kau tak berfikiran yang macam-macam"

Sehun menuntun Hayoung untuk tidur di ranjang Hyerin. Ia menyelimuti Hayoung hingga sebatas dada. Tak Lupa ia mengecup dahi Hayoung seperti seorang ibu yang baru saja menidurkan anaknya.

"aku akan bangunkan saat makan malam" ucap Sehun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hayoung

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Hyerin perlahan. Ia berjalan kekamarnya sendiri yang terletak beberapa langkah dari kamar Hyerin. Tangan kanannya membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya setelah ia tepat berdiri didepan kamarnya.

Baru saja masuk, Ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan Jongin yang sedang terlelap di ranjangnya. Wajahnya begitu damai. Tiba-tiba saja Otaknya kembali memutar ucapan adiknya.

"memang aku cocok dengannya? Bahkan warna kulit kami berbeda" Gumam Sehun

Sehun berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin. Ia memandangi wajah Jongin dengan detail.

"hidungku jauh lebih mancung darinya" komentar Sehun saat melihat hidung Jongin.

"bibirnya lebih tebal dariku" Komentar Sehun lagi

"aku dan dia memiliki banyak perbedaan mencolok sungguh" Lanjut Sehun lagi

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya. Untuk apa ia terlalu memikirkan hal itu. lebih baik ia berendam di bathtub dengan air hangat serta musik yang diputar dari ponselnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"tapi, kita bisa saling melingkapi bukan?" Ucap Jongin pelan setelah Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Jongin yakin Sehun mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

Ngomong-ngomong Jongin tadi hanya berpura-pura tidur saja. hahaha

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi setelah hampir satu jam ia berada didalam. Ia mengeringkan Rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa. Sehun juga telah mengenakan baju. Ia tak mungkin keluar hanya mengenakan handuk yang dililit dipinggang lalu memakai baju didepan Jongin. Sehun masih punya rasa malu.

Tapi, sayangnya Jongin sedang tak ada didalam kamar saat ini. Yatuhan, jika seperti ini lebih baik Sehun memakai baju diluar. Merepotkan sekali saat ia harus membawa baju gantinya kedalam kamar mandi lalu memakainya didalam dengan kaki yang masih tergenang oleh air.

"kukira kau tertidur dikamar mandi" komentar Jongin yang baru saja masuk kekamar.

"selama itukah?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil gitarnya yang ia senderkan di meja belajarnya lalu hendak pergi kembali.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan gitar itu?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk gitar yang dibawa Jongin

Jongin menoleh. "jika kau mau ikut. Ayo"

Sehun nampak menimbang-nimbang ajakan Jongin. rencananya setelah ini ia akan mengerjakan tugasnya yang menggunung. Namun, Ia malah menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian.

Jongin tak berkata apapun setelah itu. Ia hanya mengandeng tangan Sehun dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya untuk membawa gitar kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa!" jerit Hayoung dari Sofa saat Jongin dan Sehun baru saja turun.

Hayoung berlari menghampiri Sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju sofa. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap datar keduanya. Bukankah Hayoung membutuhkannya dan gitarnya untuk mengiringinya menyanyi? Bukan Sehun yang tak mengerti apapun tentang seni.

Hayoung menyuruh Sehun duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Jongin duduk disofa kecil satunya lagi.

"ayo Oppa mainkan" pinta Hayoung pada Jongin.

"kau mau lagu apa?"

" "

"apa?"

"kau tak bisa?"

"kita coba"

Jongin mulai memetik gitarnya diikuti Hayoung yang menyanyi.

Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~

(Mr Chu , di bibirku , chu , manisnya , chu )

onmome nan himi pullyeo

(Aku kehilangan semua kekuatan dalam tubuhku)

nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo

(Kau mengguncang hatiku , Kau mengguncang diriku)

I'm falling falling for your love

(Aku jatuh cinta, jatuh untuk mu)

Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~

(Hei kau , di bibirku , chu , setiap hari denganmu)

neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo

(ketika aku melihat mu , mataku tertutup)

mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae

(Apakah kau akan diam-diam datang kepadaku dan menciumku lagi ?)

nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~

(Kau seperti mimpiku , Kau adalah Mr Chu)

Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah setelah Hayoung dan Jongin telah selesai. Ia seperti sedang melihat live perfom nya Akdong musician. Bahkan Jongin dan Hayoung lebih dari itu.

"apa bagus sekali?" tanya Hayoung pada Sehun. Ia sadar kalau suaranya tak seindah Taeyeon Girls Generation atau park bom 2NE1.

Sehun mengangguk antusias. Adiknya ternyata berbakat juga. Ya, walaupun suaranya biasa saja tapi itu lebih baik daripada Sehun yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan cita-citanya ataupun bakatnya. Miris sekali.

"Jika tanpa Jongin Oppa. pasti tidak akan bagus" ucap Hayoung berniat memuji Jongin.

"terimakasih" balas Jongin seraya tersenyum.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Hayoung menempel dengan Jongin untuk minta diajari bermain gitar dan Jongin mengajarinya penuh kesabaran. Sedangkan Sehun asyik memakani Snack milik jongin yang ia ambil dari kulkas tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada Jongin.

"Ayo kita makan. Aku lapar" ajak Sehun tiba-tiba seraya mengels-elus perutnya sendiri.

Hayoung memutar matanya malas. Kakaknya bahkan sudah menghabiskan tiga bungkus Snack milik Jongin namun tak merasa kenyang juga.

Jongin menyerahkan gitarnya pada Hayoung lalu bangun dari duduknya. "Ayo. Biarkan saja Hayoung bermain gitarku"

Jongin berjalan lebih dulu menuju dapur. Disusul Sehun yang mengekorinya dibelakang.

"masak yang enak Oppa Oppa" Hayoung tersenyum lebar lalu kembali berkutat dengan gitar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"ramen lagi?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang sibuk menyiapkan perlatan masak yang akan digunakan.

"aku hanya bisa memasak itu. memang kau bisa memasak?" tanya Jongin seakan memojokkan Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ia lebih memilih memandangi Pungung Jongin yang sibuk ketimbang membantu Jongin. ia tak punya bakat memasak sama sekali sungguh.

Klik

Klik

Klik

Sehun berkali-kali memfoto Jongin secara diam-diam. Sesekali Ia memfoto adiknya yang sedang serius bermain gitar milik Jongin. salahkan rasa Bosan Sehun yang mudah sekali datang hingga membuatnya memfoto hal-hal tak jelas seperti ini.

"lebih baik kau mengangkat ramennya Oh Sehun daripada kau sibuk memfoto hal-hal tak berguna" titah Jongin yang sedang berkutat dengan Kulkas.

Sehun berjalan menuju Kompor, menatapi sebentar ramen yang dimasak didalam panci melalui tutup panci yang transparan, lalu jari telunjuknya menyentuh gagang panci sebelah kiri untuk mengetes panas atau tidaknya gagang panci itu.

"UGHH" teriak Sehun setelah jari telunjuknya berhasil menyentuh gagang panci yang ternyata sangat panas.

Sehun menatapi jari telunjuknya yang memerah seraya meringis tertahan. Saat itu pula, Jongin datang dan langsung meniup perlahan jari telunjuk Sehun.

"Yak Oppa! Remennya" jerit Hayoung saat melihat ramen yang dimasak Jongin belum juga diangkat. Padahal ramen itu telah dimasak sejak tadi dan Hayoung melihatnya saat ingin mengambil minum.

Hayoung buru-buru berlari menuju kompor lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin begitu saja karena menghalangi Hayoung untuk mematikan kompornya. Ia menjerit-jerit saat mengetahui ramen yang menjadi menu makan malamnya menjadi sangat lebar karena terlalu lama dimasak.

Hayoung menoleh kearah dua Oppanya. Ia berniat memarahi keduanya karena tak becus memasak ramen. Padahal hanya ramen loh bagaimana jika mereka memasak yang lain? jika tau akan seperti ini lebih baik ia saja yang memasak ramennya. Jika hanya ramen Hayoung bisa.

Namun, Semuanya gagal saat ia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan kedua Oppanya. Mereka berdua sedang berciuman. Sungguh hayoung melihatnya walaupun hanya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya Tidak.

Hayoung salah.

Jongin dan Sehun tak berciuman. Bibir mereka tidak saling menempel karena terganjal jari telunjuk Sehun. Namun, perlahan Jongin menurunkan jari telunjuk Sehun lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun. dunia serasa milik mereka berdua bahkan mereka tak sadar ada Hayoung yang berdiri bak patung dibelakang Jongin.

Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~

(Mr Chu , di bibirku , chu , manisnya , chu )

onmome nan himi pullyeo

(Aku kehilangan semua kekuatan dalam tubuhku)

nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo

(Kau mengguncang hatiku , Kau mengguncang diriku)

nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~

(Kau seperti mimpiku , Kau adalah Mr Chu)

Sehun buru-buru mendorong Jongin saat itu Juga dan langsung menghampiri Kompor yang telah mati. Matanya menatap Hayoung yang berlari menuju sofa, mengambil ponselnya lalu menempelkannya ditelinganya. Ia yakin pasti Hayoung yang mematikan Kompor dan otomatis.. Hayoung melihatnya. Pipi Sehun langsung memerah saat itu juga.

Tanpa babibu lagi. Sehun mengangkat panci ramen itu lalu membawanya kemeja makan. Di meja makan telah ada Hayoung yang duduk dengan tenang seraya memainkan Ponselnya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hayoung. Disusul dengan Jongin yang duduk didepan Hayoung.

Makan malam kali ini sangat tenang atau mungkin terlampau Sepi. Hanya Hayoung yang mengoceh dan ditanggapi Singkat oleh kedua Oppanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membaca buku sejarahnya halaman demi halaman. Ia harus membacanya agar lebih mudah mengerjakan soalnya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap saja tak mampu menjawab satu soalpun padahal ia sudah membaca materinya berkali-kali.

Sehun membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja belajarnya sendiri. berharap ia bisa lebih konsentrasi untuk mengerjakan soal sejarahnya belum lagi tugas kimianya yang sulitnya lebih dari ini.

Persetan untuk adegan tak sengaja tadi. mungkin itulah yang membuat Sehun susah berkonsentrasi karena setiap beberapa menit sekali kejadian itu terputar kembali di otaknya. Dan itu adalah yang pertama baginya.

Sehun kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya. apakah efek First kiss akan sebegini parahnya? Setau Sehun dari drama-drama yang sering ia tonton bersama Hyerin, First kiss itu bisa membuat orang senyum-senyum sendiri tapi kenapa itu tak berlaku pada Sehun?

Karena itu Jongin Bukan Luhan ataupun Miranda kerr

Ngomong-ngomong Miranda kerr adalah idola Sehun. entah darimana Sehun mengenal Miranda kerr. Hanya Sehun dan Tuhan yang tau. Hahaha

Ceklek

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Sehun langsung pura-pura membaca buku sejarahnya seserius mungkin. Ia belum siap berbicara ataupun bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

"Oppa, aku tidur disini ya?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kearah Hayoung yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya.

"tentu saja Hayoungie" Balas Sehun antusias.

Ohh tentu saja antusias karena Sehun tak perlu bertemu Jongin atau tidur seruangan dengan Jongin. Masalah lagu pengantar tidur, Sehun akan meminta Hayoung menyanyikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun salah. Tidur Sekamar dengan adiknya tidaklah baik. Hayoung berisik dan Sehun tak bisa tidur. Yang paling mengesalkan bagi Sehun adalah saat Ponsel Hayoung berkali-kali berbunyi. sebenarnya itu tak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah Nada dering ponsel Hayoung yang argghh. Sehun tak menyukainya.

Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~

(Mr Chu , di bibirku , chu , manisnya , chu )

onmome nan himi pullyeo

(Aku kehilangan semua kekuatan dalam tubuhku)

nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo

(Kau mengguncang hatiku , Kau mengguncang diriku)

nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~

(Kau seperti mimpiku , Kau adalah Mr Chu)

Tuh kan baru saja dibicarakan. Ponsel Hayoung kembali berbunyi. Sehun hanya bisa menutup kedua telinganya dengan bantalnya. Adiknya sangat sibuk ya hingga setiap menit ponselnya selalu berbunyi. Ponsel Sehun saja kosong melompong bahkan kakaknya yang berada dinegri orang tak pernah menghubunginya lagi.

"Oppa, apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Hayoung.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hayoung lalu tersenyum aneh. "tidak kok. Lanjutkan saja"

"oke baiklah"

Sehun kembali memunggunyi Hayoung. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur dan lagi-lagi ponsel Hayoung berbunyi namun Hayoung tak Kunjung-kunjung mengangkatnya.

Mr. Chu~ ipsul wie Chu~ dalkomhage Chu~

(Mr Chu , di bibirku , chu , manisnya , chu )

onmome nan himi pullyeo

(Aku kehilangan semua kekuatan dalam tubuhku)

nae mam heundeul heundeureo nal heundeureonwayo

(Kau mengguncang hatiku , Kau mengguncang diriku)

I'm falling falling for your love

(Aku jatuh cinta, jatuh untuk mu)

Hey you~ ipsul wie Chu~ Everyday with you~

(Hei kau , di bibirku , chu , setiap hari denganmu)

neol bomyeon nae nuni gamgyeo

(ketika aku melihat mu , mataku tertutup)

mollae saljjak dagawa tto kiseuhaejullae

(Apakah kau akan diam-diam datang kepadaku dan menciumku lagi ?)

nae kkumgyeol gateun neon namanui Mr. Chu~

(Kau seperti mimpiku , Kau adalah Mr Chu)

Dan nada dering Hayoung menjadi Lagu pengantar tidur untuk Oh Sehun.

To : Hyerin Eonni

Aku Live Streaming kedua Oppaku yang sedang berciuman dong kkk~

From : Hyerin Eonni

Apa kau merekamnya?

To : Hyerin Eonni

Maafkan aku Eonni tapi itu terjadi begitu saja hehehe

From : Hyerin Eonni

Hayoungie -,-

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Hey kalian..

Apa kabar? Miss this Fanfic?

JUNG TAU INI TELAT ;AAA;

Minggu besok Jung usahin apdet lagi kok

Beneran deh

Next Chap masih ada Oh Hayoung dan salah satu member Apink

Saran Member Apink yang cocok temenan sama Hayoung di Fanfic ini dong.

Bingung milihnya xD

List Song:

Chapter 1 : Iu – I don't Like her

Chapter 2 : – Please don't

Chapter 3 : Apink- No No No

Chapter 4 : Girls Generation – Tell me your wish

Chapter 5 : Apink – Lovely day

Chapter 6 : Apink– Mr. Chu

Silahkan download lagunya jika kaka berminat

Kebanyakan Apink ya?

Karena Apink lagunya enak-enak ~

Dan kali ini bukan Jongin yang menyanyi untuk Sehun tapi Ponsel Hayoung wkwk

Maaf kalau bagian akhirnya gaje /bow

Terakhir..

Saran kritik dan penyemangat /? ditunggu ya kaka kaka semua

Lafyahh 3


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh Hayoung

Son Naeun

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7 : Just One Day

.

.

.

.

.

Special Request from Zelobysehuna

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lesu menuruni satu persatu anak tangga rumahnya. tangannya menyeret tas sekolahnya yang lumayan berat. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya dikursi sebelahnya. Ia menatap datar meja makan yang masih kosong.

"Hoammm. Morning Oppa" sapa Hayoung yang baru saja bangun. Hayoung mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Ehh Oppa, kau mau kemana?" tanya Hayoung

Sehun mengernyit. "aku mau sekolah. Memang kenapa?"

"Oppa dan Jongin Oppa harus menemaniku mengikuti audisi"

"tapi, aku harus sekolah hayoungie"

"tenang saja. Aku telah meminta Hyerin Eonni menelpon sekolah kalian berdua"

Saat itu juga Sehun menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja makan. Percuma saja ia bangun kelewat pagi untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Yatuhan berilah Sehun kesabaran yang lebih untuk menangani adiknya.

Sehun berdiri lalu berlari menuju tangga. Ia ingin tidur saat ini juga. Kasian matanya dan otaknya yang terlalu lelah.

"ehh Oppa kau mau kemana?" tanya Hayoung

"tidur" balas Sehun singkat.

"tidak bisa. Kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"kenapa lama sekali" gerutu Sehun

"sabarlah Oppa"

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum paksa menaggapi ucapan adiknya. Ia mengantuk dan bosan hanya duduk di kursi halte dan melihat-lihat mobil yang berlalu lalang. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia melakukan itu. kesabaran Sehun telah habis saat ini.

"ayo kita pulang saja. Ikut audisinya kapan kapan saja" Sehun merajuk

"Oppa, aku sudah terlanjur meminta izin dengan guruku. Aku juga sudah berjanji akan mengikuti audisi bersama temanku" Hayoung memberi pengertian pada Oppanya. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang berperan sebagai Kakak?

"kalau begitu kau bisa pergi dengan temanmu. Tak perlu mengajak kita berdua"

"kami belum pernah bertemu. Kami hanya kenal lewat social media saja"

"sudahlah Sehun. sebentar lagi busnya datang. bersabarlah" Jongin mencoba melerai pertengkaran kakak beradik itu.

"tidak bisa Jongin. lebih baik aku bersekolah daripada harus seperti ini" ngotot Sehun.

"aku lebih senang menemani Hayoung daripada bersekolah. Ada banyak hal yang belum ku kerjakan"

"tentu saja. Kau kan tak pernah belajar"

"Jongin Oppa itu bersekolah disekolah seni. Jadi tak perlu belajar terlalu kelas sepertimu Oppa" jelas Hayoung

"kau bercanda?" Sehun merasa tak percaya

"tidak. Jongin Oppa adalah siswa SOPA"

"ohh ya ya ya terserah kau saja" Sehun mengalah. Tak penting juga memperdebatkan tentang sekolah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya lebar-lebar seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. rasa kantuk yang teramat dahsyat kembali menerjang tubuhnya. Apalagi suasana bus yang sepi serta semilir angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang sengaja Sehun buka.

"kau mengantuk?" tanya Jongin yang duduk disebelah Sehun. sedangkan Hayoung duduk dikursi yang berada didepan mereka berdua.

"tidak" jawab Sehun

"benarkah?"

"iya"

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali berkutat dengan games diponselnya. Sedangkan Sehun menatap datar kearah Luar jendela. Ia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini. Cuma ia malu mengaku dengan Jongin.

Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"baiklah aku tidur" putus Sehun yang sudah tak mampu menahan rasa kantuknya.

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya kepinggir jendela lalu memejamkan matanya. Mudah sekali untuk terjun ke alam mimpi disaat seperti ini. ia tak perlu dinyanyikan terlebih dahulu.

Puk

Kepala Sehun berpindah pada pundak Jongin. kepala Sehun bergerak sebentar untuk mencari kenyamanan. Jongin hanya diam mengamati wajah Sehun yang sangat damai. Sesekali tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut kepala Sehun. ini peristiwa yang amat langka dan Jongin sangat menikmatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun bangun" Jongin berucap lembut.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit dan langsung bertemu dengan wajah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. detik itu juga Sehun langsung menjauh dari Jongin dan berpura-pura merapikan pakaiannya.

"bagaimana aku bisa tertidur dipundakmu?" tanya Sehun

Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun. "bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kita sampai" ucap Jongin.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, bus berhenti didepan halte. Jongin, Sehun dan Hayoung segera turun dari bus.

"tunggu sebentar aku akan menelpon temanku" ucap Hayoung

Hayoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kecil yang ia bawa. Ia mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu menempelkannya ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseo"

"Eonni kau dimana? aku sudah sampai"

"aku masih dijalan. Tunggulah sebentar"

"baiklah Eonni"

Hayoung kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya setelah sambungan terputus.

"temanku masih dijalan. Kita tunggu disini saja ne Oppa?" pinta Hayoung seraya menarik kedua tangan Oppanya untuk duduk di kursi halte bersamanya.

"kali ini aku tidak akan protes lagi" ucap Sehun

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Sebuah bus berhenti tepat didepan halte. Turunlah Seorang Gadis berambut hitam yang tergerai indah serta berpenampilan Sederhana. Ditambah sinar matahari yang membuat Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik.

Gadis itu menghampiri Hayoung seraya tersenyum. Hayoung mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau Oh Hayoung?" tanya Gadis itu. suaranya sangat lembut sungguh.

Hayoung segera berdiri lalu memeluk gadis itu erat. Untung saja gadis itu tak terjungkal karena pelukan Hayoung yang tiba-tiba.

"Eonni kau cantik sekali sungguh" Puji Hayoung seraya melepaskan pelukannya

"terimakasih Hayoungie. Kau juga cantik" Gadis itu memuji balik Hayoung.

"ohh iya Eonni. Kenalkan ini kedua Oppaku" ucap Hayoung. "yang putih namanya Oh Sehun, dia kakakku. Sedangkan yang hitam namanya Kim Jongin, dia sepupuku" lanjutnya

"Kim Jongin hitam" ejek Sehun pelan seraya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Jongin

"tapi aku tampan" balas Jongin tak mau kalah

"hitam tetaplah hitam"

"kau saja yang terlalu putih"

"Annyeonghaseo. Son Naeun imnida" ucap Gadis itu seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Sehun dan Jongin buru-buru berdiri lalu membungkuk bersaman.

"ayo kita pergi sekarang juga" ajak Hayoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung yang digunakan untuk audisi sudah sangat ramai saat ini. Sehun dan Jongin menunggu di pinggir antrian. Hanya Naeun dan Hayoung yang mengantri untuk mengambil nomor peserta.

"Jongin, ayo cari tempat duduk" ajak Sehun

"kita duduk saja ditanah. Seperti yang lain" usul Jongin seraya menunjuk orang-orang yang sedang duduk ditanah.

"bagaimana kalau bajuku kotor"

"tinggal dicuci"

"kau mau menyucikannya?"

"ya ya ya aku akan bertanggung jawab"

Sehun tersenyum puas lalu menarik tangan Jongin agar duduk bersamanya. Matanya menatapi semua orang yang berlalu lalang disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa haus saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang meminum bubble tea rasa coklat.

"Jongin aku haus" Sehun berucap imut.

"lalu, kau mau meminum apa?"

"bubble tea rasa coklat. Tapi aku maunya kau yang beli dan pakai uangmu"

"ya ya ya baiklah" Jongin kembali mengalah.

"yasudah sana. aku tunggu disini"

Jongin bangun dari duduknya. "ingat jangan kemana-mana" Jongin memperingati Sehun.

"iya iya tenang saja. Sudah sana"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayoungie" panggil Naeun.

"apa?" Sahut Hayoung

"nama sepupumu tadi siapa?"

Hayoung menatap penuh selidik kearah Naeun. "Eonni, menyukainya?"

"bagaimana ya.." Naeun berfikir sejenak

"tidak boleh eonni dia kekasih kakakku" cegah Hayoung

"maksudmu kakakmu yang bersamamu tadi?"

"iya"

"lagipula aku sudah memiliki kekasih"

"baguslah"

"mereka berdua juga terlihat serasi"

"terimakasih. Jika mereka menikah. Aku akan mengundangmu Eonni hahaha"

"kutunggu undangannya Hayoungie hahaha"

Hayoung dan Naeun lalu tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menyerahkan Segelas bubble tea pada Sehun sesuai pesanan. Ia pun duduk disebelah Sehun yang nampak sangat menikmati bubble teanya.

"kau tak beli?" tanya Sehun

"aku tak menyukai minuman seperti itu"

"yakin? Mau mencobanya tidak?"

"memang boleh?"

"tentu saja" Sehun menyodorkan gelas bubble teanya pada Jongin. "tapi sedikit saja"

Jongin tersenyum aneh lalu segera menyeruput minuman itu dari sedotan. Ciuman tak langsung untuk kedua kalinya. Bubble tea pembawa berkah. Hahaha

"enak?" tanya Sehun

Jongin berpose seakan-akan ia tengah berfikir. "enak sekali"

Sebenarnya bukan bubble teanya yang enak namun sedotan bekas bibir Sehun lah yang nikmat. Manis dan err— Jongin susah mendeskripsikannya.

"lain kali kau harus beli sendiri" saran Sehun. "jangan Lupa belikan untukku juga"

"tenang saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin memasuki cafe dekat gedung audisi. Ini semua karena Sehun yang merengek lapar setelah menghambiskan bubble teanya. Mau tak mau Jongin harus merelakan uangnya untuk mengajak Sehun makan.

Jongin dan Sehun mengambil tempat duduk dipojok dengan jendela. Lagi-lagi ini adalah permintaan Sehun yang katanya ingin makan sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Jongin merasa Sehun seperti seorang ibu hamil saat ini.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan

"kau mau pesan apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun.

"terserah kau sajalah. Aku pemakan segalanya"

"baiklah. Aku pesan Cheese cake serta Milkshake saja untuk dua porsi"

"baiklah. Sepuluh menit lagi pesanan kalian akan datang" pelayan itu pergi setelah menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit

Girun barkhyojwo ije wontun maldun sontaekun kkutnasso

Naye jonburul dal golgeso

Jikyo nael goya otton oryoun yojongi dwenda haedo

Nan no bakke an boinda

(Infinite – Last Romeo)

"Cafenya keren. Makan dengan diiringi lagu-lagu yang sedang naik daun. Aku suka. Kapan-kapan kita kemari lagi ya Jongin"

Jongin hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sehun. apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sehun bahagia lalu tersenyum.

Cafe hening seketika saat lagu infinite baru saja selesai diputar. Tiga detik kemudian terdengar alunan musik yang lebih slow dari sebelumnya. Just One Day milik BTS. Jongin tau dan hapal betul dengan lagu itu. bahkan dancenya pun Jongin bisa.

"Haruman Neowa naega nananana" Sehun ikut bernyanyi walaupun tak terlalu hapal dengan lagunya. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Sehun. Ia nampak bahagia sekali saat ini. Jongin ikut tersenyum karenanya

haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon

( Hanya satu hari , jika aku bisa bersamamu)

haruman neowa naega sonjabeul su itdamyeon

(Hanya satu hari , jika aku bisa memegang tanganmu)

Jongin tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Sehun yang berada diatas meja lalu menatap tajam kearah mata Sehun. Sehun hanya diam dan balik menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung

haruman neowa naega hamkkehal su itdamyeon

( Hanya satu hari , jika aku bisa bersamamu)

"Can You please stay with me?"

Cup

Jongin mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"Maaf Tuan. Pesanan anda telah siap"

Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongin lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Sedangkan Jongin tersenyum kikuk kearah pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya ini dipost minggu kemarin loh .-.

Tapi sayang, Jung gak bisa buka akun Jung u.u

Yasudahlah

Maaf kalau makin kesini makin aneh

Maafkan Jung /bow

Next Chap mungkin Jung bakalan memenuhi requestan salah satu kaka reader yang udah request jauh jauh hari /?

Tapi Jung gak janji oke? :v

Atau mungkin next chap Hyerin bakalan balik dari perantauan dan membantu Hayoung membuat banyak moment kaihun wks

Masih ngeblurr /? Tapi e.e

Yasudahlah tunggu nanti saja :v

Ada yang ngira Jung itu fansnya apink ya? Maaf anda salah /? Karena Jung ini fansnya Orange caramel

Ituloh Sub unitnya Afterschool :v Hyerin (Raina) sama Jinah (Nana) Termasuk member Orange caramel

Jung Cuma suka lagu-lagunya apink aja karena bawaannya hepi aja kalau denger lagu-lagunya Apink

List Song:

Chapter 1 : Iu – I don't Like her

Chapter 2 : K. will – Please don't

Chapter 3 : Apink- No No No

Chapter 4 : Girls Generation – Tell me your wish

Chapter 5 : Apink – Lovely day

Chapter 6 : Apink– Mr. Chu

Chapter 7 : Bts – Just one day

Silahkan download lagunya jika kaka berminat

Terakhir...

Kritik dan saran ditunggu

Walaupun sering gak dibales sama Jung tapi Jung selalu bacain review kalian semua kok ~ ciyusan deh kkk ~


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Oh Hayoung (A-Pink's Hayoung)

Krystal Jung (F(x)'s Krystal)

Yoo Jiae (Lovelyz's Jiae)

Bae Suzy (Miss A's Suzy)

Byun Baekyun (Exo-K's Baekhyun)

Park Chanyeol (Exo-k's Chanyeol)

Huang Zitao (Exo-M's Tao)

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My Third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8 : Joah Joah

.

.

.

.

.

Spesial Request From SILENT READER and Kiyomi Fujoshi

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga lalu berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya. dari arah dapur muncul Jongin yang memiliki niat yang sama seperti Sehun. namun, Jongin lebih dulu sampai ke pintu ketimbang Sehun.

Jongin membuka pintunya. Tampaklah seorang tukang pos yang membawa dua kotak berukuran sedang ditangannya. Tukang pos itu membalas senyum Jongin.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Nona Oh Hayoung?" tanya Tukang pos itu.

"benar. Saya adalah sepupunya" jawab Jongin

"ada dua paket yang ditujukan untuk Nona Oh Hayoung" tukang pos itu menyerahkan dua kotak tadi kepada Jongin. Jongin menatap sebentar kedua kotak yang berada ditangannya. Ia lalu menyerahkannya pada Sehun yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Tolong tanda tangan disini" Tukang pos itu menyerahkan selembar kertas beserta pulpen pada Jongin seraya menunjukkan kolom tempat tanda tangan penerima paket.

Jongin menandatanginya lalu mengembalikannya pada tukang pos. Tukang pos itu pergi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih.

Brak

Jongin menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya membuat sarapan untuk kedua sepupunya. Sekilas, matanya melirik kearah Sehun yang sedang duduk di meja makan bersama dua paket milik Hayoung.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hayoung keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Ia berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri Sehun yang berada di meja makan.

"Morning Oppa" Sapa Hayoung seraya mengucek ngucek matanya. Hayoung menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun lalu mendudukinya.

Mata Hayoung saat itu juga langsung terfokus pada dua kotak berukuran sedang yang berada dihadapan Sehun. dengan cepat, Hayoung menarik kedua kotak itu agar mendekat kearahnya. Ia membaca nama orang yang dituju diatas kedua kotak itu.

"wah semuanya untukku" Hayoung berucap dengan senangnya.

Hayoung membuka kotak yang paling dekat dengannya terlebih dahulu. matanya berbinar saat menemukan empat batang cokelat serta sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang berada diatas keempat cokelat itu. Ia mengeluarkan empat batang coklat itu beserta amplop birunya lalu membuang kotaknya kesembarang arah. Tangannya kemudian meraih amplop biru itu dan membacanya.

"dari kekasihku ternyata" gumamnya setelah selesai membaca isi amplop biru yang ternyata dari kekasihnya.

Hayoung kini beralih ke kotak yang lain. isinya sama namun kali ini hanya dua batang coklat ditambah setangkai bunga mawar. Disana juga terselip sebuah card berwarna merah muda dan berbentuk hati. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi kotak itu lalu membuang kotaknya kesembarang arah. Hayoung kemudian membaca isi card merah muda itu.

"Sungjae Oppa? ughh aku akan menjadikannya selingkuhanku nanti" gumam Hayoung mulai ngelantur.

"kau dapat banyak sekali" ucap Sehun yang baru saja selesai menghitung cokelat milik Hayoung. Enam batang cokelat dipagi hari. Bagaimana nanti siang? Lalu malamnya?

"tentu saja. Biasanya aku mendapat sekitar dua puluh batang cokelat. Ditambah boneka ataupun hadiah lainnya" Hayoung bercerita dengan bangganya.

"banyak sekali. Dari siapa?" tanya Jongin yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan dua piring roti selai strawberry. Ia lalu kembali kedapur setelah meletakkan kedua piring itu dihadapan Hayoung dan Sehun. kali ini untuk mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

"Dari kekasihku dan Sungjae Oppa" balas Hayoung

"Sungjae? Siapa dia?" tanya Jongin lagi. Jongin menarik kursi yang berada disebelah Hayoung untuk ia duduki. Kemudian, Ia menaruh sepiring roti strawberry dihadapannya. "Sehun, ambilkan susunya" titahnya.

Sehun mendengus kesal namun tetap saja bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu.

"temanku. Kami bertemu di audisi kemarin" jelas Hayoung. Jongin hanya manggut manggut.

Sehun kembali dengan tiga gelas susu sekaligus. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan lalu menaruhnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak tumpah. Setelah itu, Ia kembali duduk dan memakan sarapannya.

"Oppa, memang ini hari valentine?" tanya Hayoung

Jongin menghentikan acara mengunyahnya lalu mengingat-ngingat tanggal berapa sekarang. "sepertinya begitu" balas Jongin.

Hayoung tersenyum riang. Ia mengambil dua batang cokelat miliknya dan memberikannya pada kedua Oppanya. "Happy Valentine's day"

"Terimakasih" ucap Jongin

"itu tidak untuk kalian. Tapi untuk orang yang kalian suka"

"eh?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"berikan pada orang yang menurutmu pantas menerima cokelat ini"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya. matanya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Sehun.

"kau tau? Chanyeol memberiku cokelat" cerita Baekhyun dengan mengebu-ngebu.

"hyung bercanda?" tanya Sehun

Bukannya Sehun tak percaya. Tapi ini semua terlalu mustahil. Seorang sunbaenya yang bernama Park Chanyeol memberikan temannya cokelat. Itu terlalu mustahil. Apalagi mereka tak saling dekat sebelumnya. Ya, walaupun mereka berada ditingkat yang sama.

"serius Oh Sehun. ini buktinya" Baekhyun menunjukkan cokelat pemberian Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"bagaimana bisa? Kau tak sedang membohongiku kan hyung?"

"untuk apa? itu tak menguntungkan sekali"

"kapan kau mendapatkannya?"

"saat aku baru saja datang lalu dihadang oleh Chanyeol didepan gerbang sekolah"

"mungkin saja itu cokelat pemberian dari orang lain dan kebetulan kau sedang lewat dihadapannya. Chanyeol sunbae mendapat banyak cokelat dihari valentine dan tak mungkin ia memakannya semua"

"kau membuat semangatku luntur Oh Sehun" Baekhyun berucap lesu.

"Ayolah Hyung.." Sehun merangkul pundak Baekhyun. "itu kan hanya prediksiku"

"sayangnya prediksi temanmu itu salah"

Sehun dan Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Chanyeol? sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun

"sedang mengklarifikasi cokelat pemberianku mungkin?" balas Chanyeol

"apa maksud Sunbae?" kali ini Sehun lah yang bertanya.

"maksudku, prediksimu itu salah bocah. Aku benar-benar membeli cokelat untuk Temanmu dan sekarang aku ingin mengajak temanmu untuk berkencan dikantin"

Baekyun membulatkan matanya saat itu juga sedangkan Sehun hanya mencibir. Sehun merasa tak terima dikatai bocah. Siswa SMA tingkat dua mana bisa dibilang bocah. Apalagi tinggi Sehun yang menjulang. Ya, walaupun tak setinggi Chanyeol yang notebenenya adalah anggota team basket sekolah.

"kau terlalu lama menjawab. Lagi pula aku tak menerima penolakan" putus Chanyeol secara sepihak.

Chanyeol lalu mengenggam tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol ingin mengajaknya pergi. "Tunggu dulu Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun lalu memberikan cokelat pemberian Chanyeol pada Sehun. "Happy Valentine's Day Sehun. berikan cokelat itu pada orang yang kau suka" ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian pergi bersama Yifan.

Sehun menatapi cokelat itu sejenak. Hanya sebuah cokelat biasa namun sangat bermakna bagi Baekhyun tentu saja. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin Sehun merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya.

Sehun lalu memasukkan cokelat itu kedalam tasnya dan kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Cokelat kedua di pagi hari. Sehun harus memberikannya pada siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun, Suzy, dan Tao memilih tempat duduk di pojok kantin. Ini permintaan Suzy yang katanya bosan duduk ditengah Kantin. padahal Sehun dan Tao tau kalau Suzy hanya ingin memandangi lelaki pujaannya yang kebetulan duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Perempuan memang punya seribu satu cara untuk bermodus ria.

"Ayo kita tentukan siapa yang memesan" usul Tao yang disambut anggukan oleh kedua temannya.

"Gunting batu kertas"

"kau kalah Tao" ucap Suzy

"aku seperti biasa saja. Kau suzy?" Sehun memulai memesan. Sedangkan Tao hanya memasang wajah tak rela kalah.

"samakan saja dengan Sehun"

"baiklah" Tao berucap Pasrah lalu pergi untuk memesan makanan sesuai pesanan kedua temannya.

"Suzy Sunbae" panggil seorang siswa yang berdiri disamping Suzy.

Suzy mengalihkan perhatiannya ke siswa itu lalu menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Bersikap ramah pada adik kelas itu sangat diperlukan.

"ada titipan cokelat" ucap siswa itu.

Suzy mengerutkan dahinya. "Dari siapa?"

"Sunbae itu" Siswa itu menunjuk siswa lain yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Suzy. Saat itu juga Suzy mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sunbae itu bilang kalau ia sadar jika terus terusan ditatapi oleh suzy sunbae" ucap siswa itu lagi dengan wajah datar. Siswa itu pun pergi begitu saja.

Tawa Sehun meledak saat itu juga. Bahkan ia sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Suzy menggerutu tak jelas dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Sehun berhenti tertawa" omel Suzy

"kau seperti maling yang tertangkap basah" ejek Sehun

"apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang seru?" tanya Tao yang telah kembali dengan dua nampan berisi makanan. Tao mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu membagi makanan yang ia bawa sesuai dengan pesanan teman-temannya.

"Suzy ketangkap ba—hmpptt" Suzy membekap mulut Sehut sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Aku mendapat cokelat dari lelaki pujaanku" Ucap Suzy

"Bagus dong" Puji Tao

"Suzy berbohong" ucap Sehun

"bilang saja kau iri karena tak mendapat cokelat dari siapapun" cibir Suzy

"apa maksudmu hah?"

"ekhem Oh Sehun?"

Perhatian Sehun dan Suzy yang hampir saja berkelahi langsung teralihkan pada Seorang Gadis berambut panjang yang merupakan Sunbae mereka.

"Annyeonghaseo Jiae Sunbae" sapa Suzy dan Sehun dengan kompak. Sedangkan Tao hanya menyunggingkan Senyuman.

Jiae menyunggingkan Senyuman manis lalu menyodorkan sebatang cokelat pada Sehun. "Happy Valentine's Day"

Sehun kaget tentu saja. Namun, ia tetap mengambil cokelat pemberian sunbaenya itu. tak baik menolak pemberian orang lain.

"terimakasih Sunbae" ucap Sehun

"Sama-sama Sehun" balas Jiae lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Cokelat ketiga Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berdiri tepat disamping kelas Suzy. Hari ini Suzy meminta pulang bersama Sehun. kebetulan juga rumah mereka berdua satu arah. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Suzy keluar dengan menenteng plastik putih yang lumayan besar. Suzy menyodorkan plastik itu pada Sehun seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun garang.

"Tolong bawakan" pinta Suzy

"kau mengajakku pulang bersama hanya untuk membawakan barang tak jelas milikmu?"

"hey, ini adalah cokelat dan hadiah lain yang aku dapatkan hari ini"

"lalu apa peduliku"

"Bawakan ya?" bujuk Suzy dengan wajah yang dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"baiklah baiklah" Sehun merebut plastik yang dibawa Suzy lalu berjalan meninggalkan Suzy. Suzy segera berlari menyusul Sehun serasa tersenyum menang.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal mengamati satu persatu siswa dan siswi yang baru saja lewat dihadapannya. Ia sedang ditugaskan untuk mencari seseorang oleh temannya. Menurut informasi yang ia terima dari temannya, orang itu bersekolah disini. Namun, sampai saat ini Krystal belum menemukan orangnya.

Mata krystal berbinar saat Ia tak sengaja melihat temannya yang lewat dihadapanannya. Krystal langsung berlari menyusul temannya lalu menghadangnya.

"Suzy" Krystal melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Suzy.

"Hei Krystal Jung. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Suzy

"mencari siswa bernama Oh Sehun. kau mengenalnya?"

Suzy mengerutkan dahinya lalu menarik tangan siswa yang berdiri dibelakangnya. "Ini Oh Sehun" ucap Suzy

"Yatuhan akhirnya aku menemukanmu" jerit Krystal Heboh.

Krystal mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari tasnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun. "Titipan dari temanku" ucap Krystal

Sehun tak langsung mengambilnya. Ia hanya memandangi cokelat itu. "dari siapa?"

"temanku. Tenang saja dia orang baik-baik" Krystal mencoba meyakinkan Sehun.

Suzy menyikut perut Sehun agar Sehun segera mengambil cokelat pemberian Krsytal. Jengah juga melihat Sehun yang hanya memandangi cokelatnya tanpa mengambilnya.

Sehun pun mengambil cokelat pemberian Krystal dan memasukkannya kedalam tasnya. "Terimakasih"

"sama-sama Sehun-ssi"

"kalau begitu kami duluan Jung. Sampai Jumpa" pamit Suzy. Kemudian, Suzy dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan Krystal.

Krystal mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengubungi seseorang.

"Yeoboseo"

"aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku"

"bagus"

"ngomong-ngomong calon pacarmu bagus juga"

"KRYSTAL JUNG!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana bus yang ditaiki oleh Suzy dan Sehun tak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang yang rata-rata adalah siswa dan siswi dari sekolah tetangga.

"hey, Sehun" panggil Suzy

"apa?"

"berapa cokelat yang kau dapat hari ini?"

"tak sebanyak milikmu"

"berapa cokelat yang kau berikan pada seseorang?"

"tidak ada"

"kenapa? Sedang tak menyukai seseorang?"

"entahlah"

"kau belum melupakan Luhan Oppa? oh ayolah Sehun, dia sudah bahagia dengan yang lain. kau juga berhak bahagia sepertinya"

"sebenarnya aku sudah melupakan Luhan Hyung jadi bukan itu masalahnya"

"lalu apa?"

"aku takut jatuh cinta pada seseorang. bagaimana jika cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi?"

"jatuh cinta lah pada orang yang menyukaimu"

"meman ada?"

"tentu saja ada. Oh ya.." Suzy menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat dari tasnya lalu memberikannya pada Sehun. "Happy Valentine's day. Ini dari orang yang menyukaimu"

Sehun melongo. Ia menatap Suzy dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan. Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta dari Suzy?

"itu bukan dariku" ucap Suzy yang sepertinya mengerti arti tatapan Sehun. "ada seseorang yang menitipkannya padaku tadi pagi"

"sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya"

"kau bisa mengucapkannya sendiri nanti"

"apa?"

"Sampai Jumpa Sehun. aku ingin pergi kerumah bibiku terlebih dahulu. terimakasih telah membantuku"

Sehun hanya diam memperhatikan Suzy yang turun dari bus lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun yang kebetulan duduk didekat jendela bus.

Cokelat keempat hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi. Ia keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga. Matanya menatap Jongin yang sudah berada di meja makan dengan berbagai macam makanan yang telah tersaji diatas meja makan. Jongin membeli makanan di luar huh? baguslah. Sehun sangat sangat bosan memakan Ramen setiap harinya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Dimana Hayoung?"

"Hayoung kembali ke busan. Katanya ia ingin mengurus surat kepindahannya karena ia lolos audisi" jelas Jongin.

"jadi, ia akan pindah keseoul?"

"ya begitulah. Hayoung akan pindah kesekolahku dan tinggal bersama Naeun"

"kenapa ia tidak tinggal disini?"

"ini permintaannya. Lagipula Hyerin Noona akan kembali dua hari lagi"

"benarkah?"

"ya begitulah. Hyerin Noona menelponku tadi"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau mendapat uang dari mana bisa membeli makanan sebanyak ini?"

"aku baru saja menang kompetisi dance. Anggap saja ini suatu perayaan atas kemenanganku"

"selamat atas kemenanganmu. Ayok kita rayakan. Selamat makan~"

"selamat makan"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap horor tumpukan buku-bukunya. Ini sudah memasuki waktu tidurnya tapi masih banyak buku yang harus ia pelajari karena banyak ujian yang datang menghampirinya. Apalagi status Sehun yang sudah kelas tiga. ujian kelulusan sudah didepan matanya.

Ceklek

"Sehun, belum tidur?" tanya Jongin yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

Sehun menutup bukunya lalu menoleh kearah Jongin. "aku baru saja selesai belajar" balas Sehun yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Sehun tau Jongin lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Sehun memberesken buku-bukunya lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Jongin mengekorinya dibelakang dan duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang Sehun.

"sudah melaksanakan tugas dari Hayoung?" tanya Jongin

Sehun mengernyit. "Tugas apa?"

"cokelat?"

"belum. Aku akan menyimpannya sampai aku menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku suka"

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. tangannya ia masukkan kedalam sakunya lalu menarik keluar sebatang cokelat yang Hayoung berikan untuknya tadi pagi. Jongin menyodorkan cokelat itu pada Sehun. "untukmu"

"apa?"

"untukmu. Ambilah"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia menatap Jongin Sekilas lalu beralih pada cokelat yang berada ditangan Jongin. Dengan perlahan, Ia meraih cokelat itu lalu menaruhnya diatas nakasnya.

"sekarang nyanyikan aku Kim Jongin. aku sudah sangat mengantuk" pinta Sehun lalu menguap dengan lebarnya. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Sehun untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya saat ini.

"baiklah"

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya untuk mengambil gitar kesayangannya lalu kembali duduk dengan memangku gitar kesayangannya.

"lagu ini spesial untuk valentine dan untukmu"

"sudah nyanyikan saja"

Jreng

Jongin memetik gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi

neega joha

(Aku suka kamu,)

neomu joha

(sangat suka)

nae modeungeol jugo shippe  
(aku ingin memberikan semua hatiku padamu)

Neoegemaneun naemaeum nan kkumigo shipji anhna  
(Kamulah satu-satunya yang ada di dalamhatiku, aku tidak ingin menghiasnya dengan yang lain)

eonjekkaji (eonjekkaji)

(selamanya (selamanya))

Neowa hamkke (neowa hamkke isseul kkeoya~ yeah yeah yeah)

Kamu dan aku bersama (kita akan bersama selamanya~ yeah yeah yeah

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sepertinya telah terlelap dibalik selimutnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun lalu membisikkan sesuatu. "cokelat yang kau dapatkan dari Suzy, Jiae, dan Krystal semuanya dariku. Mereka teman-temanku"

"kalau begitu terimakasih"

Jongin tercengang saat Sehun membalas ucapannya. Jadi, Sehun belum tidur. Yatuhan..

"hah sepertinya segelas susu bisa membuatku tidur lebih pulas"

Brak

Jongin melarikan diri dari kamar dengan alasan ingin membuat segelas susu.

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Memuaskan gak?

Terutama buat kaka SILENT READER (itu nama akunnya loh kkk~)

Maaf jung Gak pake lagu yang disaranin kaka :v

Karena jung gak sempet minta lagunya ke temen Jung u.u

Tapi kan tetep lagu Exo kak lagu slow pula dan bermakna banget hehehe

Semoga kaka suka yaps ~

Trus buat kaka kiyomi fujojshi yang kemarin request Jongin nyanyi lagu milik soloist Namja, requestannya udah juga turutin yaps tapi pake lagu BB Bukan soloist ~

Maaf kalau kurang suka atau malah sampe gak suka u.u

Chap kali ini banyak cast tambahannya ya?

Ini Cuma buat pajangan doang kok

Next chap mereka udah gak bakalan ada. Eh tapi kalau tao, suzy, baekhyun mungkin bakalan muncul lagi. Kan mereka temennya Sehun.

Next Chap Jung bakalan ngirim orang ketiga ke kehidupan kaihun sesuai requestan kaka BabyWolf Jonginnie'kim

List Song :

Chapter 1 : Iu – I don't Like her

Chapter 2 : K. Will – Please don't

Chapter 3 : Apink- No No No

Chapter 4 : Girls Generation – Tell me your wish

Chapter 5 : Apink – Lovely day

Chapter 6 : Apink– Mr. Chu

Chapter 7 : Bts – Just one day

Chapter 8 : Exo – Joah Joah

Silahkan download lagunya jika kaka berminat

Terakhir ~

Saran + kritik + semangat /? Jung tunggu di kotak review ~


End file.
